


Memories and Chaos

by DarkAngelDisuke



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cancer, Conspiracy Theories, F/F, F/M, M/M, Modern Girl in Thedas, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 04:40:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 29
Words: 33,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5361725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAngelDisuke/pseuds/DarkAngelDisuke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thea is dying. There is no doubt about it. Cancer will claim her but she has accepted this. What she didn't expect was waking up in her favorite fictional world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death

**Author's Note:**

> This is a seriouse fiction that I'm writing. I am trying to put my best into it. So please don't trash it. If you want to give constructive criticism that is fine. I do not own Bioware or its characters. This is also heavily canon divergent! Also it is not beta'd if you see anything really bad just message me.

Thea watched the breakup scene once more. It was yet another elf inquisitor playthrough. This one she had modeled after herself before the cancer. Her vibrant red hair was a mod she had created herself. When you have months of nothing to do you learn things.

She could feel her breath growing shallow and loaded her favorite scene. The first true kiss. Thea watched until her lungs stopped. Her body felt so weak and she felt herself slipping away. A calmness washed over her as her eyes closed for the last time.

\---------------

“Where are we supposed to meet clan Nysaam?” Inquisitor Jana Levellan looked at the map.

“I believe at the cliffs. We are not far.” solas pointed. They were in the hinterlands but on the borders of the storm coast.

Varric and Cassandra accompanied them. The missive was from a small dalish clan who'd discovered a temple. They wanted help clearing it and also witnesses from another clan for arlethvahn.

There was a group of four. Three hunters and more than likely was the first. The mage was Ken and indeed he was the clans first. The hunter were Dali, Gili, and Reni. They were siblings.

After the introductions it was a short way to the temple. Ken was enthusiastically theorizing what might be in such a well hidden temple. Their hope was tomes and wall carvings. Maybe even artifacts dating back as far as Arlathan.

Solas would have missed the entrance if it hadn't been for the hunters cautioning them to the crumbling ground. There were trees where marker pillars would have stood. No doubt a tree had been over the entrance because it was knocked on its side. There had been a horrible storm so it was common for trees to be blown over.

The hunters entered first fallowed by Cassandra and Solas. The first dropped down followed by Jana. Varric came in last grumbling about being underground.

Ken took the lead using torches they had brought. The tunnel forked and he marked where they had gone on the wall with chalk. Deeper they went and found some murals and writing.

“giant spiders!” one of the hunters yelled. The fight began but the moment Solas put up a barrier around everyone they fled.

“that was odd.” Jana said sheathing her daggers.

The deeper they got the more pristine the temple became until they reached a dead end.

Solas recognized the symbols and moved forward with the first.

“And what does the flat ear know about dalish heritage?” Ken scoffed.

“It's not yours alone. This is history of ancient elvhen culture not dalish. The two are separate.” He narrowed his eyes at the younger mage.

“You know nothing!” Ken hissed back.

“Then open the door yourself.” Solas said raising his head and turning away.

“What door?” the first asked and turned back to the wall.

Solas leaned against the wall a little ways away, and watched while the first worked. Jana approached and sighed.

“please play nice and show them how to open the door?”

“why so they can misconstrue the information they find? So they can assume and fill in the blanks they can't translate? So they can destroy what they find because it doesn't match what they’ve been taught.” he hissed.

“then help them so they don't.” she bit back.

Solas sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. He then went to the wall and pressed several symbols.

“it spells Prides Shield.” He pointed out the seemingly random symbols.

“what could that mean?” Ken asked.

“just a pass code to the one who built this place. Hopefully we will find out who.” Solas tapped his staff to light up the focusing crystal and lead the way.

The air was musty but temperate. Solas lead them to the heart of the temple. He stopped in Awe of what stood before him. The others gasped as well. The first moved forward quickly.

The crystal was clear showing the one beneath. She was so pale and speckled with freckles. Her lips were pink and her cheeks Rosie as if she were about the draw her next breath.

Her hair was slightly more red than copper and was pulled into a long side braid. She wore the clothes of a bride and had a crown of Crystal grace and royal elfroot that had small crystals dangling from it.

“I can't read this.” the first sighed after making rubbings of the plaque. Solas moved forward and looked at the stone. He gasped and looked up to see she wore the mark of Mythal on the apples of her cheeks. They were a pale green that blended in with her complexion.

“she is a slave of mythal. Created by Her to be a focus to tell the future. Her body was created but her soul was sent deep into the fade.” He said.

“if the soul is removed doesn't that mean death?” The first asked.

“not necessarily. In the deepest states of uthenera the soul can wonder. It's only when the body dies that they truly become separated.”

Solas reached for the case and cleared away some overgrowth. There was a black staff with a purple stone laying next to her. It had a wolfs head holding the crystal.

“the staff of Fen’Harel.” he whispered and touched the crystal.

In a bright light it dissolved.

“what did you do flat ear?” the first hissed and shoved him away.

Thea felt a jolt and gasped deeply. The force of it had her sitting up and bent over. She expected to see the hospital not a group of people staring at her.

She screamed and grabbed the staff as a weapon. Thea tried to get away but her lower half was still playing catch up so she tumbled to the floor. She escaped injury thanks to landing on Varric.

“what happened. Who are you people? Why have you kidnapped me?” she asked. Everyone looked at her confused.

“answer me!” she yelled. Thea pulled herself up using her staff to steady herself.

Solas stepped around to speak to her.

“you are safe here. Please don't be afraid.” he reached his hand out to help her.

“it can't be.” She whispered and then fainted from shock.

Solas cursed and caught her. He scoped her up.

“we should get her somewhere where she can be looked at. Master Tethras please grab her staff.” Solas dipped his head and began carrying her out.

“we should take her to the clan. Her knowledge could help us.” the first said excitedly.

“no. Our camp is closer and I would not have her face the same prejudice I have when trying to give the dalish conflicting knowledge.” Solas spoke firmly and kept moving.

He didn't stop once as he traveled to the inquisition outpost. The scouts reported their approach and he found the healer's tent open and waiting for him.


	2. First meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea meets Solas. Things get a bit awkward.

Thea woke up again and saw her room in the hospital. It had all been a dream. Her laptop still had her inquisitor standing on the balcony of her room. She must have fallen asleep again and had a funky dream. It must have been the green jello.

The door opened and she shut her laptop so she could sit up straighter.

“what a strange place.” Solas looked around and saw the person in the bed. A very sickly human with no hair. Her eyes were very familiar and stared at him in shock.

“you can't be real. This isn't happening. I'm hallucinating from the chemo.” Thea said.

She shook her head and hit the call button but it made no noise.

“you do not recognize the fade?” Solas frowned. He moved around looking at the odd objects. One was beeping and another was wheezing.

“the fade isn't real you're not real. My world has no magic. It was just a crazy dream from playing too much inquisition.” she opened her laptop and moved her character down to the rotunda.

“see there you are in a game. So not real!” she argued.

Solas moved to sit next to her and watched. The elf on the screen was indeed the body they had found in the tomb. Except on the device she was the inquisitor.

“is this how you see the future? How strange. Maybe we can discuss this when…”

“Don't you dare say wake up or I will punch you!” She threatened. This made solas chuckle and smirk.

“wake up.”  
\------------

The tent was bathed in the light of veilfire. Much safer than lamps inside a tent. Thea woke up groaning again. She still felt weak but her lungs worked and her body didn't ache.

She was alone so Thea looked around to confirm where she was. There was a small desk that had papers on it. If this was thedas then she was in trouble. 

It took effort but she managed to sit up only to lean forward and put her forehead to her knees from dizzyness.

“ah. You are awake.” Solas came in holding a tray. There was broth in a mug and some soup for himself. He set it on a small side table.

“come here.” she ordered and he sat on the stool beside her.

She balled her fist and punched him weakly. It only made him laugh.

“what was that for?”

“I told you if you said wake up I would punch you.” Thea sighed and sat up. She accepted the mug of broth and sipped it. It wasn't salty or flavorful. More like colored water.

“where exactly am i?” She asked.

“the northern hinterlands. You are at an inquisition camp. What do you remember?” he asked.

“other than the freaky dream of you being in my hospice room? I remember dying.” Thea looked into the brown water. She had died, yet here she was breathing whole and speaking to a fictional character that she had a crush on.

“And before that?” Solas wasn't eating his soup so she took that from him.

“I was a normal person. I had loving parents and good friends. I'm sad I didn't get to finish my doctorate. I was two years away.” the soup was marginally better than the broth.

“you don't remember anything from before that? Nothing of arlathan?” He frowned.

“no. Should i?” Thea looked at him curious as she saw a bit of disappointment in his eyes.

“I suppose not. The inquisitor asked to be informed when you woke up. Would you like anything?” He collected the dishes.

“some cold water would be nice.” She smiled softly.

When he left the tent her attention moved to the veilfire. Thea fought to look away but her body went lax and she crumbled. The cot was thrown over from the shift sending her to the ground.

_Thea dropped what she was carrying and looked around. The sound echoed through crystal shelves lined with books._

_“Are you alright?” Solas’ voice asked._

_Thea jumped and turned. However her feet caught in her dress and she tumbled down the step stool she had been on with an undignified squeal. She fell on solas knocking the wind from them both._

_When Thea sat up she looked down at him with a blush on her face.Thea noted he had tanned skin and dark auburn hair. she still recognized his eyes and lips. He had a satisfied smirk, and she realized his hands were still holding her breasts. He looked directly into her eyes before he gave them a squeeze for good measure._

_The resounding crack of her hand against Solas’ cheek echoed louder than the book had been. Thea rolled off him and fled while the dread wolf rubbed his cheek laughing loudly at the absurdity._

Solas ran back in the moment he heard the cot fall over. He found her unresponsive. When she was laid out on the cot once more he noticed her eyes were open but out of focus. As if her body was on but no one was home. Not unlike a tranquil actually. The Healer came in and looked her over but found nothing.

“We’ll have to wait and see if she comes out of it. Maybe there was a trigger?” the healer suggested before leaving.

Jana came to take his place.

“what happened?” She asked.

“Nothing. I took one step out and she fell over. I think she might be having a vision actually. The plaque said she was an Oracle to Mythal.” Solas stated.

Thea blinked and shook her head. She was back in the tent.

“What the hell was that?” she looked to Solas for answers but he stayed silent. Unable to help herself, Thea blushed and put her arm over her chest underneath the blanket. Solas noticed immediately.

“What did you see?” Jana asked hopeful.

“Who are you? Sorry that was Rude. My name is Thea nice to meet you.” she held up her hand to the woman.

“I was rude too forgive me. I am Jana Lavellen.” they shook hands.

Thea was already trying to piece together a good lie. She didn't know how far along they were so making a fake prediction would be hard.


	3. Elvhen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introductions and conversations.
> 
> The italics are Elvhen.

_“I saw you defeating a dragon. I didn't see much.”_ Thea decided vague was good. Oracles could be vague right?

_“There are reports of a dragon on the storm coast. We were planning to head there after this meeting to recruit someone. Can you tell me anything more?”_ Jana took the info well.

_“You had a Qunari with you. Biggest one I've seen with wide horns, And a mage with a fantastic mustache; when you defeated it. That was all I could really see sorry.”_ Thea hoped that would work.

_“Thanks. You are already having visions after just waking up. How are you holding up?”_ the inquisitor asked.

_“As good as anyone who wakes up after dying. I don't believe it has caught up to me yet.”_ Thea shrugged.

_“Would you be up to speaking with the person who helped find the temple. He is anxious…”_

Solas began speaking in another language and Thea scowled while they exchanged word. She did not like being kept out of things.

_“I wouldn't mind. As long as you warn him that I am still weak and I don't remember that much.”_ Thea spoke loudly to gain their attention.

_“You don't owe him anything. If you want to rest some more first it will be ok.”_ Solas assured.

_“Do not worry. I'm ok for a short chat. Then I will rest.”_ Thea moved to sit up.

Solas helped her while the inquisitor left. Not even a minute later the elf came in.

_“Greetings! My name is Ken Nesaam. Pleasure meeting you.”_

_“A pleasure to meet you. My name is Thea.”_ she smiled.

_“Will be learn from you. Hoping gain much.”_

Thea frowned at looked at solas.

_“Why does he sound like he is five?”_

_“Much of elvhen language has been lost to time or cut away due to location influence.”_

_“Wait I am speaking elvhen? I thought I was speaking common.”_ Thea looked from face to face and it was Solas’ turn to frown.

_“You can speak common?”_ Jana asked.

_“I guess not. I'm sorry I don't remember. Please excuse me I need to rest.”_ Thea shuddered from a cold breeze. _"please, be better soon"_ Ken smiled and looked a little embarrassed. Thea rested her head in her hands. Jana and Ken left but solas stayed.

_“Why didn't you tell me I was speaking elvhen?”_ she asked.

_“I wrongly assumed you knew. I'm taking it that you do not understand the common tongue?”_ Solas placed his hands behind his back. All it did was draw her eyes to the wolf bone.

_“it sounds like english. The language from where I'm from but something's blocking me from understanding it. Maybe if I rest some more?”_ Thea sighed and laid back against the cot.

_“Rest while you can. In the morning we leave for Haven. We’ll be using a wagon and have a protection detail. I’ll look you over befor. Maybe this language barrier has something to do with magic.”_ Solas suggested.

_“I would appreciate it. Good night Solas.”_ She said.

Sleep did not come swiftly. Thea didn't like that she would have to rely on others to translate. It was just another way her life was out of her control. 

Then there was the matter of where in the timeline had woken up in. Pre skyhold was a large section of time. At least she could help with visions. What was happening to her anyway? That vision had been of the past and it had felt so real. When she came back she could still feel the heat of Solas’ hands. The smell of something earthy and clean clung to his clothes. She wondered if he still smelled like that.


	4. Road Trip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> on their way to Haven

The Road was bumpy and there was not enough padding in the back of the wagon. Thea was sorely missing her car. Ken was trying to make conversation but she wound up giving him language lessons just to understand him.

Around midday Solas forced Ken out to bring her lunch. He had fresh apples and some cheese.

_“Thanks. I'm not much of a teacher. Don't have the patience to do it. How much longer until we reach Haven?”_ Thea asked.

_“Another two days. We still have a way to travel today. l want to make camp around sunset.”_ Solas watched her closely and noticed she was still a bit awkward.

_“What did you really see during that vision?”_ Solas asked.

Thea closed her eyes and let her head fall back against the side of the wagon. How did you tell someone you knew all their darkest secrets and are having visions of when said person was younger?

_“I'm not sure it was. They way it was and the location suggest it was a memory.”_ She blushed again.

_“A memory?”_ Solas raised an eyebrow. 

_“I was in a library. The books were in elvhen and the shelves were made of crystal. I dropped a book and fell on someone.”_ she looked him in the eye.

Solas suddenly looked at her chest and then back up. He smiled and then laughed.

_“That was the first thing you remember after being in a tomb for 1500 years?”_ his eyes sparkled with Mirth. 

_“excuse me for…”_ Thea stopped the same feeling of calmness coming over her. This time she acted quickly and laid down so she wouldn't embarrass herself. Solas noticed and held her hand reassuringly. 

_Once again she was in the library already in the process of doing something. This time she made the conscious decision to stop. However unlike a memory her past self obeyed._

_She saw solas approaching with a curious look on his face. Thea wondered how long it had been. Since the previous incident._

_“I see you are awake. Mythal will be most pleased. Even though she will once again miss it.” He walked around her taking in all the details._

_”so I am just a mystery to you. A puzzle you can solve?” Thea asked. She could see his smile was genuine._

_“Yes.” he said plainly reaching to examine a piece of her hair._

_“And you always make a habit of feeling up your puzzles?” She slapped his hand away frowning._

_“I should appologize for that actually. I should not have been so crass. I did not know who you were or your situation.” he blushed and Thea felt a small thrill at it. He was quite adorable._

_“Don't let it happen again. Unless I give you permission.” she started shelving books again._

_“so you want it to happen again?” Solas smiled charmingly._

_Thea blushed and looked away. The Calmness returned and she closed her eyes._

\----------- 

Solas was leaning over her brushing his fingers over her hair. Her body was rocking so the wagon was on the move again. 

_“Memory or Vision?”_ He asked softly 

_“Memory again, but something about it was different. I don't really know how to describe it. Maybe I'm just not recovered enough? How long was I under?”_ Still drained Thea yawned. 

_“Just an hour. Get some sleep. I will wake you if you aren't awake by dinner.”_ He patted her hand and pulled a thin blanket over her. It seemed like he wanted to say more but instead he left. 

\------------ 

Thea relaxed into sleep and went into the fade. She could almost feel it. When she opened her eyes she was in the library. It was so dark and something in the air tasted off. She thought about light and felt a spark. Lifting her hand she did it again and watched the magic slide from her and form a ball. 

The crystal wasn't the lovely rainbow colors anymore. It was grey and dirty. The bent down to rip off some of her dress at the bottom. She whipped away the dust and grime to see the books beneath. It took time but she finally finished one shelf. 

Smiling she reached for a thin book. The case was crumbling but inside was pristine. It was a collection of fables about the creators. The ones the Evanirus attempted to emulate. Thea put it back and started cleaning more. The dirt didn't sit right with her and she wondered if she would ever have this weird dream again . 

A sharp jolt had her awake and looking around. She was sideways and Solas was shouting for the guards to protect the wagon. She could hear magic being cast. Thea looked over the edge to see a group of bandits. She cursed her luck and ducked but it was too late. Someone had seen her. 

The bandit laughed and jumped in. He was no doubt saying something lewd and his expression expressed his intentions. Thea kicked him in the nits but it wasn't enough to knock him out of the cart. 

Now angry the man pulled out a knife. 

_“Fuck this shit.”_ Thea focused and rolled away when he tried to cut her. She pooled magic between them until she felt it was enough. His knife nicked her arm and she released the energy. 

It sounded like thunder had crashed overhead as a wall of magic hit the bandit and sent him flying through the air. She didn't see how far or high because Thea quickly got out of the cart so she wouldn't be trapped. 

The guards took care of the rest of the bandits pretty quickly. 

Solas looked worried and pushed up her sleeve. It was a shallow cut that only took a small amount of mana. 

_“Why did you not call for help?”_ He asked. 

_“Would anyone have understood me? Anyway I had it under control. The cut was a lucky hit.”_ She looked at the freshly healed skin. There wasn't even going to be a scar. 

_“As glad as I am for that, you should still call for help. You do not remember much. That was powerful and unfocused magic. It could have done a lot of damage to you.”_ He scolded. 

_“Fine old man. I’ll refrain from using magic until I am taught. You will have to teach me.”_ Thea patted his arm and left to stretch her legs. The guards were seeing if the wagon was repairable. 

Ken was hovering around her the moment he saw her and Thea groaned. She kept having to correct and teach him. He was furiously making notes when a scout came around with dinner. The repair was taking awhile so they decided to set up camp after clean up. 

At least Ken genuinely cared about her; even if it was only academic. Thea didn't know about Solas and he looked like he was still mad that she hadn't called for help. He also kept a close eye on her as if he was waiting for something to happen. What did he know? Did this body have a previous occupant that he knew? Maybe that was why the memories were so strange. 

More questions than answers really. Thea was getting a bit sick of it. She knew she had shite for luck but come on. This was a curveball. She looked up and caught Solas’ eye again. Fed up Thea stood and went to one of the tents. Sleep was better than Solas’ sad eyes. 


	5. Haven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> destination Reached , for now ...

Two more days and Thea was sick of sleeping in a tent and traveling in a wagon. She was feeling better and was getting a better handle on her visions. Three more, but only one with Solas. They still hadn't found out if the language barrier was due to magic. 

_“Please let me ride with you? I can't take it.”_ Thea was kneeling looking over the side of the wagon.

 _“I suppose. We are only a little ways away. Do you know how to ride?”_ Solas steered the horse to the back of the wagon.

 _“No but all I have to do is ride behind you.”_ she pointed out.

Solas looked down the road and nodded. He called the wagon to stop and then moved for her to get on the back. Ken gave them a frown but all Thea could do was smile. She was out of the damn wagon.

 _“we are only a little ways away.”_ he assured.

She tightened her grip around his torso so she could look around. The woods were fascinating and she spotted a few animals. 

The noise hit her first. The clanking of weapons and loud rumble of voices. Next was the smell. Beer, piss, shit and dirt. Thea gagged unable to help it. She had always been strongly affected by smells and she wondered if her senses were better. Her grip tightened and she gagged again.

 _“Are you alright?”_ Solas turned to look over his shoulder.

 _“The smell. How can you stand it?”_ she pushed her face to his back and held in her next gag.

Solas rummaged through his satchel and pulled out a glass pot. He opened it and held it to her.

 _“Put some under your nose. It also prevents chapped lips._ He said.

Thea took some of the paste and did as he instructed. The smell didn't go away but it helped. She at least stopped gagging.

 _“The horrors of primitive plumbing.”_ She groaned.

Solas chuckled and stopped the mare by the stables. He slid off first and then helped her down. The sun was starting to set and soldiers were lighting braziers and torches around Haven.

 _“Jana sent word ahead. Lady Montilyet has set up room for you in a cabin by the apothecary. He is our only healer and we want to make sure you are taken care of.”_ He lead her through the town and she was getting stared at. She guessed rumor had gotten out.

Thea nodded and tried to memorize the way. Haven was a lot bigger than the game. Of course it was after all, a real place. Her cabin was right next to the one Dorian would be assigned to, and right down the steps leading to the apothecary. Solas lit her fireplace to warm up the cabin.

 _“You should settle in and rest. We can do introductions tomorrow and I can see if we can't figure out about the language barrier._ Solas stood in the doorway.

 _“Thanks. I doubt I would be taking this so well if you weren't here.”_ Thea sat on a chair at her table.

 _“I am hungry. How about I get something g for us to eat?”_ Solas asked.

 _“I would like that. I think being alone right now wouldn't help me.”_ Thea had distracted herself with conversation through the entire trip. Silence allowed her time to think.

Solas nodded and shut the door after him. Thea went to her pack and pulled out some of the rocks she had found. They were unique colors and shapes. She wondered if Thedas had minerals not found on earth?

She jumped when Solas knocked before letting himself in. He carried two plates and cups.

 _“Let me help you._ she rushed over to take the plates. 

_“Thank you. I must say it is refreshing to speak to someone so fluent in elvhen.”_

_“I bet. It must be hard feeling like you are alone.”_ She looked off into the ether remembering something.

 _“True. Some may linger but I have not found them.”_ Solas picked at his food.

Thea nodded as she ate the stew and bread. It was much better than the camp food.

 _“Yes. I know. At least it seems we knew each other. Maybe one day I will remember all of my past.”_ Thea smiled reassuringly.

 _“Maybe.”_ Solas looked hopeful but also sad.  
Thea changed the subject to ask about Magic. Solas had shown her a few ways to make sure her magic didn't run wild. Hopefully now she could learn more.

He told her that she had been good with force magic. A very primal class. However not without its elegance if one learned to master it. Thea made Solas ensure he would teach her because she didn't want tainted ideals. She didn't need some snooty circle mage telling her magic was evil.

 _“I should get these back. Please relax and sleep. I will be by in the morning.”_ Solas collected the dishes and headed to the door.

Thea opened the door for him. 

_“Thank you for keeping me company. I’ll see you in the morning.”_ Thea watched him go before shutting the door.

Lord she felt like a teenager all over again. Even with the memories of a younger and more brash Solas didn't quell her want to get to know him. After all she'd had a crush on him for over a year now. 

Laying in bed she sighed and looked at the ceiling. Theas brain wasn't up for sleep as it ran through memories of the game and mission. She needed to get information before she could accurately fake the predictions. Unless she started having genuine ones. Life was going to get more complicated. Would Liliana even by her predictions? 

At least her past wouldn't be called into question. A sealed tomb was solid evidence. Although Thea was starting to believe that this might have been her body. The physical resemblance was remarkable and there were theories about reincarnation. It wasn't a far stretch that her soul wondered and was reborn on earth. That after she died, it would still have the original connection was a little harder to believe. She knew Mythal was powerful but this was mind boggling. She guessed it was to be expected from one of the oldest Evanirus.

Thea pulled her pillow out from under her head and put it over her face to groan. She flailed a few moments and then decided to get up. Trying to sleep was not going to help her.


	6. fairytales

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update hope you enjoy.

Thea found quill and paper in a desk. There was a small pot of ink too thankfully. She focused on that book she had seen and wrote. The words came back to her with frightening clarity. Maybe she had read the book many times.

It was still dark out when she finished. Thea yawned and felt exhausted. Maybe now she could get some sleep.

She stripped down to her smalls after she found a nightshirt. Thea climbed under the covers and slipped into the fade.

She was in another section of the library. A large white wolf stalked about but she mostly ignored him. Thea knew who it was of course so she didn't fear him. Knocking rang through the quiet library. Her dream shuttered and Thea realized someone was knocking on her door.

She got up and answered. The sun was just peaking over the horizon which meant it was too early. The three scouts spoke but she shook her head.

_“I can't understand you.”_ She said.

_“Come. Liliana speaks with you.”_ one said and she sighed.

_“Give me a moment.”_ Thea sighed.

She shut the door. She didn't want to put on her traveling clothes because they reeked and we're filthy. It suddenly made her feel dirty. There was a wash basin which she used to wipe herself down. It wasn't elegant by any means but it would have to do.

The dresser had some tunics inside but they were all for humans. She pulled out a grey one and put it on as a dress. The leggings would not fit so she used several foot wraps to wrap her feet and all the way to her mid thigh. 

The scouts were still waiting and she followed them to the chantry. Liliana was in her tent and took over for the scouts leading Thea to Josephines office.

Ken was inside already . She looked around but Solas wasn't there. She knew something was up. Solas would never be up this early.

Thea sat down and frowned at them. They spoke to each other briefly. Josiphine smiled sweetly and poured her a cup of tea. Thea thanked her and fixed it to her liking.

_“They wish to know your name.”_ Ken translated.

_“I am Thea.”_ She stated mechanically.

_“What did you do other than predicting the future?”_ Ken relayed the next question.

_“I am the catalog belonging to the Library of Arlathan.”_ Thea said.

_“You mean librarian?”_ Ken looked unsettled by her answer.

_“No. The catalog. A tool for researchers and visitors to find what they were looking for. Including mythal herself.”_ she made sure to show no emotion as she spoke.

_“That can't be right! You were Mythal daughter!”_

_“Yes a moniker, so that guilt of owning slaves would be lessoned.”_ Thea blew on her tea before testing its temperature.

Liliana spoke to Ken again and they argued slightly.

_“Why do you trust Solas more than your own kind?” Ken asked._

_“He is my own kind. Just like you. However I can not be sure of your intentions because you are a slave. Your intentions might be that of your master. Solas is free and his intentions are his own._ Thea said. 

Ken gaped at her but regained himself when Liliana snapped her fingers at him. Ken spoke to her briefly. 

_“Why do you think I am a slave?”_ he asked. 

_“You have the same cruel blood writing that I do.”_ she touched the raised edge of her valislean and frowned. 

Ken grew pale and stood abruptly. Liliana followed him. Solas appeared in the newly opened doorway a deep scowl on his face. He spoke to Josie who looked like she was apologizing. 

Solas turned and held his hand to Thea. 

_“You may leave now. I'm sorry I didn't realize the spymasters intentions._ He lead her out. 

Thea turned when she saw Ken retching on the side of the chantry. Solas had a small smirk and she smacked his arm gently. 

_“Don't be like that. He has had his faith broken and all that he thought ripped out from under him. That is enough for today.”_ She furrowed her eyebrows at him and his eyes softened. Thea started to wonder why it was so easy for her to read him. Even being over observant while playing the game hadn't revealed much. Maybe because it was a game? Or was it something else. 

_“Would you like a tour of the town?”_ Solas asked. 

_“only if you have more of that balm on you. My stomach is starting to turn.”_ She covered her nose going slightly green. 

Solas nodded and pulled it out. 

_“Aden should have some. We should start there.”_ He pulled her along and they began their tour. 

The tavern was spectacular and saved for the last. It was so warm. They decided to eat lunch since both had skipped breakfast. 

_“This place is so much more. It's so amazing. I can't wait to see more of thedas.”_ She smiled. 

_“it's refreshing to see someone so excited. In these times it is a rare trait.”_ His eyes gleamed in the lantern light. 

Lunch was spent on small talk. Solas admitted to liking peppermint tea. Thea said chocolate was her weakness. She remembered the book and smiled brightly. 

_“I want to thank you. Come I have something for you.”_ She grabbed his hand and pulled him from his seat. Some of the patrons whistled and she flipped them off as they passed. 

_“Where are we going?”_ He laughed. 

_”my cabin.”_ she said. 

Once inside she lit the fireplace and shivered. 

_“it's getting colder every day.”_ Solas put his hands to the warmth. 

_“Come have a seat.”_ She pulled on his arm until he sat in the chair at the table. Solas looked at her confused when she put a stack of papers in front of him. 

She bit her lip as he started to read. His hands shook and Solas stood setting the papers down gently. 

_“Thank you. How did you do this?_ he asked. 

_“That's the strange thing. In my first dream here in thedas I wound up in the Arlathan Library. I cleaned several shelves and this was the first one I picked up. The words just came to me. So last night when I couldn't sleep I wrote them down.”_ Thea blushed at his intense gaze. 

Solas pulled her into a hug. Thea burrowed into his embrace happy for the affection and the warmth. 

A loud knock on the door had them separate with a jump. 


	7. Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the inquisitions wants insight on their future. Thea has another vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long, and that it is so short. Thanks for so many hits! I didn't think I would get even half as much. Hope you continue to enjoy.

“Levellan wishes to speak with you and lady Thea.” the messanger said.

Solas opened the door and lead the way. Jana was in the war room. They were no doubt arguing about who to approach.

Once inside the yelling stopped. Thea stood awkwardly until Solas brought her a chair.

_“Thank you both for coming. We were hoping you could help us Thea. Right now we have two options. We hope you can tell us which will be successful. Either we recruit the mages or the templars. What do you think?”_ Jana asked.

Thea already knew how both turned out. However she couldn't just tell them or it would look suspicious.

_“It's alright if you can't. I understand that you are still recovering.”_ She quickly added.

It was a bit unerring as the group watched her. Thankfully Solas spoke to them and they turned back to their discussion. A little more relaxed now Thea thought about what had triggered the first two memories. 

The smell of candle wax filled the room and Thea inhaled deeply. The familiar relaxing sensation came over her.

\--------------

_Within the span of a blink she was back in Arlathan. However she wasn't in the library. This hallway was made of crystal as well. Smiling Thea headed down and checked in the many rooms._

_One lead to a garden of plants she didn't recognize. Curiosity drove her forward and she went inside. The plants were so vibrant. Nothing like what was in modern thedas. Eventually she stumbled into a clearing. Under a tall tree she saw a large white wolf._

_Without fear she approached. It still slept as she knelt next to it. Thea scratched behind one of its ears and watched as three of its eyes opened to see her. The wolf moved it's head into her lap and she giggled scratching with both hands._

_For a while she sat petting him wondering when the memory would end. However when the sky grew dark the wolf pulled away. He transformed into his elvhen form smiling._

_“it seems you make a comfortable pillow.” he helped Thea stand._

_“I apologize. I love wolves and couldn't resist.” she blushed._

_“Make it up to me then? This is the longest you've been conscious after all.”_

_“And what would you have me do?” Thea questioned._

_“Have dinner with me? I wish to know more about you.” Solas offered his arm._

_“sure. I don't know how long I’ll be here.” she slipped her hand to his elbow and let him guide her through the buildings._

_They went out to the street and Thea marveled at the crowds. Lights floated in the air inside paper lanterns. The streets were clean and made of glittering stones._

_“it is beautiful yes?” Solas asked._

_“Indeed. I've never seen it's like.” There was just to much to see._

_“Don't get out of the library much?” He asked._

_“to my knowledge I've only awakened here three times. When have I had the time?”_

_Thea looked out at the sky beyond the city and realized they were floating amongst the clouds._

_“Come let us find a place outside to eat.” Solas pulled her along gently and she fallowed._

_There was a small cafe with roof seating. They were seated immediately and given menus. Thea didn't recognize anything._

_“What would you recommend?” Thea asked._

_“Well I usually have the Pettit Fours. I have had their citric pasta too and it was delicious.” he added._

_“Then I shall have both.” Thea set down her menu._

_The stars shone so bright that it felt like she could reach out and grab one. The background wasn't just black either. There were blues and purples mixed in._

_“Tell me. Where do you go when you slip away?” Solas had been waiting for her to come back for awhile._

_“I think I go to the future maybe? I haven't really worked it out. I mean it feels like I am living both at the same time almost. That's not possible though is it?” She sighed and looked to him for answers._

_“I don't know. I will have to do some research. It's intriguing if true.” Solas thought for a moment. The implications could be groundbreaking._

_“Yes well I've only done this three times so I don't know if it's true. Maybe this conversation already happened and I'm just reliving it? Time travel sucks.” she rubbed her temples._

_Solas chuckled and nodded._

_“it can give even the smartest of beings a headache. For right now let's focus on this meal and we’ll see how it goes?” he suggested._

_“That sounds like a wonderful idea.” Thea said._

_It would be interesting to see how long this could go. Anyway she had questions about Solas too._


	8. still here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she's still in Arlathan. It's not a pleasant experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these are tacking longer to put out. with Christmas coming its been a bit of a struggle.

_They had their dessert packed to go because Solas wanted to show her his favorite nighttime spot._

_“Tonight was fun. Thank you.”_

_“It is not over yet. Perhaps tomorrow you could even speak to Mythal?” He turned down a dirst path._

_“If I am still here I would love to.” she said._

_After a few minutes they reached a small lake. In the center was a bench floating on the surface. Solas walked onto the water but Thea hesitated. She found the path beneath the surface and relaxed._

_With no buildings around it looked like they were floating in a bubble amongst the stars._

_“this is breathtaking.” Thea looked up when she sat down._

_Solas was smiling at her observation._

_“The stars remind me that we don't know everything. That there is always more to learn.”_

_Thea nodded and let silence blanket them. The water was warm on her feet no doubt due to an enchantment._

_“what have you seen of the future?” Solas asked several minutes later._

_“I'm not sure you want to know yet. Something's are meant to just be experienced first hand. Anyway I don't want to mess things up.” she turned away from his gaze._

_“wise of you. Let's enjoy these cakes befor I take you back?” he held up the box._

_“what flavors are they?” she looked down at them._

_“well these ones are joy.” he pulled one out for her. It was bright yellow and was still warm to the touch._

_Joy was a strange flavor name but she took a small bite. The cake was lemon flavored bit more than that a feeling of happiness filled her._

_“whoa.” she looked down at the little cake and giggled._

_Solas watched her smiling and couldn't help but join her. After a few minutes they stopped laughing._

_“This one is my favorite. Winters breath.” he pulled out a pale blue one. Thea watched as he bit into it. When he swallowed he blew out a creating snow flurries._

_Thea clapped and picked an orange one. This one tasted like watermelon and made flowers grow in her hair. They shared the rest experiencing other emotions or seasons._

_“that was amazing.” Thea couldn't stop smiling._

_“yes, but it grows late. I should get you back to the library dormitory.” Solas had to look away his heart speeding up. He'd only met this woman three times. It was just curiosity._

_Thea knew that the walk back was the same amount of time but it didn't feel like it. Solas bid her goodnight and left her to enter the female dormitories._

_Once inside she wondered where to go._

_“And where have you been? Curfew was hours ago!” a woman came out of a room next to her._

_“never mind I don't know why I asked.” she grabbed Thea harshly and yanked her down the hall._

_Before she could protest she was shoved into a room and the door slammed. Thea growled when she heard the door lock from the outside. The room was dark with no window. Her foot bumped a mat on the floor. Thea sat down on it and sighed. This was worse than a dungeon. At least they had light._

_She felt tired though and decided to sleep. Relaxing seemed to be the trigger to send her forward and back after all._

_Light caught her in the face as well as a rough jab into her side._

_“it's time to get up.” the same woman pestered her again._

_Without a window it was hard to determine how long she had been asleep. It also turned out she was still in her past._

_Thea thought better of chastising her overseer and just observed. The hall was lined with many others. They were all lead to a cafeteria and forced to wait. They were given plain oatmeal and some fruit. At least it wasn't bad._

_They were rushed through the meal and deposited their dishes in a bin. When that was done they were assigned tasks. The cranky woman dragged Thea to the library and left her there._

_This was a horrible place. She went to the deep section of the library and sat on the floor. If that was the best she could expect to be treated as a slave then Arlathan was no better than Tevinter._

_She didn't know how much time had passed until her stomach started growling again. Thea sighed and went to leave the library._

_“There you are. I've been looking for you everywhere.” This man had no markings on his face._

_“I need these three books immediately.” he handed over a piece of paper._

_At first Thea was confused until her memory sparked. She went off to gather them. When the man was finally off with his books she left to find food. The cafeteria was closed and she sighed._

_“Thea!” Solas called out for her and she turned to see him approaching._

_Her hunger was pushed aside and she smiled._

_“Finally a friendly face.” She_

_“Come Mythal waits for you. How has your morning been?” he asked._

_“Pretty shitty. I slept in a room no better than a dungeon. Breakfast was blank but at least it was filling. The servants cafeteria is closed even though it's lunch time and I'm complaining too much sorry.” Thea tended to rant._

_“It’s ok. I asked after all. It's also refreshing to hear a slave speak so openly. I have spoken to many and they all seem to say the same thing. That they are being treated fairly, despite the rumors that have been spreading.” He sighed in frustration._

_“it has made gathering proof hard.” Solas admitted._

_They turned to the street where a carriage was waiting. Thea noticed her overseer watching from one of the windows. The woman had an angry scowl that made her stomach drop. Tonight was not going to be pleased weather she was there or not._


	9. Back to the present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea meets Mythal. Liliana is suspicious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for the lateness. I am writing a Christmas special that I will post Christmas day! Hope you enjoy it.

_A few blocks away they stopped in front of a mansion. The large doors were opened and slaves rushed out of their way. Decorations were being put up everywhere. A steward escorted them through the busy halls._

_“A solar eclipse is coming. Mythal is planning a viewing party.” Solas explained._

_They were deposited into a study with a large desk. On one wall was an eluvian that stretched floor to ceiling._

_“What can you tell me of the future?” he asked._

_“You’re bald.” She watched him start and turn to look at her in shock. Thea giggled when he reached up to touch his hair._

_The door opened and a tall woman walked in. She was only slightly shorter than Solas. Her blond hair was twisted up into two horns. She had a very angular face that gave her a wild beauty._

_“My dear welcome.” Mythal embraced Solas in greeting._

_“Thea is still awake. I thought it best to introduce you properly.” He said._

_Mythal turned and nodded. She looked at Thea with a critical eye._

_“Yes the fade clings to her strangely. I always wondered why it did that. Come let us sit.” Mythal smiled and motioned to couches on the terrace._

_Solas opened the door and a slave scurried off to do something. Thea sighed and frowned._

_“Tell me about where you go. Where have you been for the last 500 years my child?”_

_“That's where it gets strange. I guess my soul wandered beyond the fade and I wound up being born in another world. I was there roughly 24 years before dying of a wasting sickness. When I woke up again I was in the future and then had flashbacks of the past. However I now believe that I am living both at the same time.” Thea took a seat next to Solas and across from the would be goddess._

_“so you have seen the future. What will happen?”_

_“I don't wish to ruin the events between now and then. I have no right to alter events like that.” Thea shook her head. Who knew how bad she could mess things up._

_“Yes well that does make sense.”_

_Suddenly Theas stomach protested the fact that it was empty, very loudly._

_“my apologies. I didn't get lunch.” She admitted._

_“Solas you could have let her eat before you left.” Mythal waved to an attendant who bowed and exited._

_“The cafeteria was closed when I found her. That is another thing I wanted to talk to you about. Supposedly your slaves at the library are being forced to sleep in the storage room and are only getting breakfast and dinner.” Solas pulled out a piece of paper from a pocked on his vest._

_Mythal read it anger in her eyes and a scowl on her face._

_“Well then I will take care of this. Let her eat. I trust she will fare better in your care so from now on you shall be her caretaker. She still has a job at the library, but then you’ll be be doing research so it wouldn't be to much harder to keep an eye on her.” Mythal stood and left before either could protest. Although. Thea knew that it was a better solution. Solas would never allow anything bad to happen to her._

\-----------

Thea shook her head and she was back in the war room. Solas put his hand on her shoulder and she looked up. He silently asked and she nodded. Solas cleared his throat and the others stopped their arguing.

 _“Have you all gone to Val’Royeaux to speak to the mothers?”_

_“No. That is why they arguing.”_ Solas said.

 _“They will get an invitation from the grand enchanter if they do. Lord seeker Lucious will act strangely and two more people can be recruited.”_ She waited so he could translate.

 _“Both should be recruited. Even If Sera is weird and Vivienne can be a bitch. Both bring something valuable to the table.”_ Thea nodded.

Liliana asked something.

 _“She wants to know who they should choose for success in closing the breach._ Solas narrowed his eyes having not translated all she said.

 _“The future is a fickle thing. I could tell you now only to have it change when Levellan returns from Val’Royeaux. Better to wait until we are ready, than to make fools of us all.”_ She hoped that was believable.

When the spymaster didn't push for more Thea relaxed internally. That was the first time she'd been in a vision for so long, but it seemed only an hour had passed.

_“I'm tired. Could I go now?”_

_“of course.”_ Levellan nodded.

Thea felt very drained. 

_“Are you feeling ok?”_ Solas asked in concern.

 _“Just tired. I need a nap.”_ she smiled to reassure him.

She bid him farewell when they reached her cabin and Thea went to her bed. She laid down and went to sleep almost instantly.

This time the quiet of the library was a little unerring so she hummed as she cleaned. When another case was clean she took another book. This one was on potion techniques. 

It was fascinating how picking plants at certain times of the month could enhance or change the properties of the ingredient. Adan would be if it from this. She would have to ask for more paper and ink.


	10. Second date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solas is still away and Thea has another vision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't updated in a while. This was going to be longer but I wanted to put something out today. Hope you enjoy and I know the first section seems rushed sorry for that.

The following day were busy for everyone. Jana was finally going to approach the chantry. So Solas had to go with her. On top of that he wouldn't be back for two weeks because they were going to look for a warden and also recruit some mercenaries.

Ken would be acting as her translator. He had learned much in their short language sessions. After all he had the basics already.

Josephine had brought in tutors to try and teach her common but it just wasn't working. 

_“This is ridiculous. It's all gibberish to me!”_ Thea threw her hands up and leaned back in her chair. This was getting her nowhere. She was now more convinced that magic was involved. Blocking her from understanding.

She left the chantry followed by her shadow. Josephine had given her enough gold to get some basic necessities and Thea had a little left over. With so much free time on her hands until solas returned she was trying to find something to occupy her time.

Unlike the game there were several merchants in haven. Thea poked through their stalls and wondered of she could find some needle and thread. She would be able to alter the garments she had purchased so they would fit better. Right now she felt like she was swimming in her tunic. Thea had the supplies delivered to her cabin and headed to the training ring.

Ken had been teaching her magic on Solas’ orders. Even gave him a strict lesson plan.

Thea picked up her staff and went through the sets she was supposed to do as a warm up.

“good. Straighten your back.” Ken corrected and Thea began again. Next came sparring followed by stretches. After that she was free. Which meant board.

Mostly she walked around and explored the surrounding woods. It's not like she could do much.

Then Sera showed up and her life became a living nightmare. Thea knew she was being focused on because she was too “elfy”. It wasn't just Thea though. Ken was getting pranks not to mention Seigred and a few nobles.

Thankfully when Madame De’Fer arrived the pranksters focus shifted and Thea was given some peace. Since the herald had left she had transcribed three books. Not bad for a weeks worth of work.

On the eighth day after Solas left Thea had her first memory without his presence. She was in the middle of sparing when she felt it. Her eyes became unfocused and she dropped her guard. The last thing she saw was the look of horror on Kens face when the fireball hit her in the stomach.

\------------  
_Thea gasped and grabbed her abdomen. The maids around her jumped back in shock. She looked around and saw an unfamiliar room. She was on a dias wearing a silver and green dress. Her hair was in a hideous updo. Instead of normal foot wrappings these were ribbon with jewels adorning them. The same ribbon was wrapped around her arms making her sparkle._

_“Where am i?” Thea asked._

_“You’re in Master Solas’ manner in Arlethan.” one of the women spoke confidently._

_The door behind them opened revealing Solas in much different cloths. His coat was left open to reveal he wore no tunic. The color was lined with grey wolf fur. His breeches were dark green almost black. Thea had to turn her gaze away feeling the heat rising to the surface._

_“I'm glad to see you are here to enjoy the party.” He offered her a hand down from the raised platform._

_“What party?” Thea asked._

_“The solar eclipse party.” He smiled and lead her to the main hall. There was a headdress on a table waiting which he put on._

_“I'm kind of excited.” she smiled_

_“yes well its your first party and Mythal is an excellent host. But I would make one alteration.” He raised his hand but stopped. Thea nodded and he pulled out several pins from her hair. It fell down but the jewels stayed. Thea sparkled from head to toe which made her feel weird. Or maybe it was the way Solas was looking at her?_

_“So are we going by carriage?” She had to look away from his eyes._

_“No. We are traveling through the eluvians.” he turned her towards a giant mirror like structure built into the hall wall._

_“I've always wanted to go through one.” Thea looked at the eluvian with wonder._

_“yes. We’ll be going directly to Mythals. We just have to wait for them to connect at our time.” He looked at a clock and then the crystal glowed._

_Thea touched the surface to find it was warm. Solas placed his hand on her back and stepped through with her. It was like walking through a doorway. They were in Mythals study which had been transformed into a greeting area._

_Everyone with long hair had the ugly updo. It seemed to be unisex. Thea was very glad Solas had changed it._

_The nobles seemed to turn their nose up at her but kept quiet. Mythals home glowed with warm hues that seemed to welcome you in._

_Their host approached to greet them._

_“Solas. I see our dear Thea is present. Hello how are you?” She asked._

_“Ok. Still not used to this.” she waved her hand at the party guests._

_“I would hardly think so. Please mingle and have fun. We will be gathering in the garden in 1 hour to view the event.” She waved them on and Solas pulled Thea down the steps towards the ball room._

_There was a grand orchestra of magically enchanted instruments. The floor was covered in dancing couples and the refreshment tables were being perused._

_Thea noticed the still ones. All wearing valislean and all positioned around the room. They only moved when a noble called for them._

_“I see you've noticed them.” Solas spoke right into her ear._

_Her stomach jumped at his breath on her sensitive ear. She swallowed and nodded not trusting her voice just then._

_Someone approached to speak with Solas and she was introduced. Thea didn't pay attention because she was more interested in the architecture._


	11. Solar Eclipse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> more party.

_The solar eclipse was truly magnificent. Mythal had erected a barrier that darkened around the sun so you could watch it without damaging your eyes. There was clapping when it was over and Mythal bid everyone to have more fun._

_“Not your type of party?” Solas asked._

_“Nope. The solar eclipse part was amazing but these nobles are a bunch of kiss asses.” she shook her head._

_“Ah solas. I didn't know you would be here.” A woman called to him from behind._

_“And with a date.” she growled the last part out._

_They turned and the woman's eyes suddenly seemed to light with delight._

_“well well well. You claim that you won't take slaves but here you are with one of Mythals on your arm. The simpleton right? Is she the one rumored to be in your bed as well? I thought you detested the idea? If you wanted a plaything you could have taken one of mine with me.” she touched her own chest to try and draw his eyes. It did not work._

_“wow. I thought only bandits and scoundrels could be so vulgar.” Thea spoke her mind before she could hold her tongue._

_“how dare you.” she growled and rase her hand. Solas caught it but Thea didn't flinch or stop her glare._

_“Andruil. Please to see you not killing something. We were just leaving.” he wanted to shove the woman away but simply let her go._

_Thea allowed herself to be pulled away back to the eluvian. Solas was angry she could tell. He stayed silent until they were back in his home._

_“Do you have any idea what she could have done to you?” he turned away from her at the thought._

_“yes.” Thea knew the woman had been one of the pantheon but she didn't know who until solas had said her name._

_“Why would you provoke her?” When he regained his composure he turned to look at Thea for her answer._

_“She spoke to you with no respect but wanted you to bed her. She slandered us both by accusing you of taking advantage of me and claiming I am a simpleton.”_

_“you still didn't have to risk your life like that.” Solas argued._

_“I am not as strong as you when it comes to things like this. I speak my mind most times before I've even realized it. It's not a good trait.” she admitted._

_Solas’ anger seemed to disappear over time and he sighed. His smile returned and he chuckled._

_“I used to think I was the only one who could piss Andruil off that fast.just another thing about you I cherish now.” he admitted. Solas cupped her cheek affectionatly._

_“Just promise me you will try not to insult her again. It would pain me greatly if you became hurt.” his eyes softened and Thea blushed._

_“I will endeavor to work on it.” she agreed. They stood together and Solas looked lost in thought._

_Thea stepped closer and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down. She stretched up and kissed him gently on the lips briefly._

_“thank you for a lovely time. Even if those nobles were assholes.” she smiled at the shocked look on his face._

_Solas pulled her tighter against him and kissed her. Thea hadn't expected it and squeaked. She returned the gesture enthusiastically at how good it felt._

_When they separated Theas face was flushed. Solas had a slight blush as well._

_“well. I appologize if that was uncalled for.” Solas said._

_“what? no I enjoyed it greatly. Don't ever think that I wouldn't kick your ass if you did something I didn't agree too.” she chuckled._

_Solas smiled before bowing and kissing her hand._

_“I must take my leave now. Before we go beyond what would be acceptable for us at this point and time.” He still held her hand._

_“Yes. Well next time I'm here, maybe we can go out again? I will see you later.” she had felt the wave coming and her eyes went unfocused as it hit._

\----------

A burning and itchy sensation was the first thing she noticed. When she tried to sit up but it was painful. A hand pushed her back down and she turned to see solas.

_“How long have I been here?”_ she asked worriedly.

_“a few hours. Imagine my shock to see you go down in the sparring ring the moment I walk up.”_ he moved the her from her face.

_“Sorry about that. I just had another vision befor I could call a stop to the match.”_ Thea blushed under his gaze remembering the kiss they had shared only a millenia and a half ago.

_“What was this one about?”_ he asked to distract her while he applied more medicine. 

_“A date actually.”_ She sighed as the salve numbed her burn.

_“Far more pleasant than this then.”_ he smiled.

_“The end was pretty nice.”_ Thea blushed and touched her lips.

Solas was turned away from her and didn't see. She didn't want to get her hopes up about him. It could have been a passing fancy on his end. She didn't know him enough. Not to mention there was Jana. We're they a couple or had she gone after someone else? Thea hadn't done much research with her language block.

_“oh I figured out the block is definitely magical. They tried to teach me common while you were gone and it wouldn't stick.”_ she said.

_“We will work on it tonight after you get a little more rest. The good news is that it won't leave a scar and should heal up quickly. I would give you a potion to be done with it but Aden won't give me one for a simple burn and I don't have the elfroot to make anymore.”_ he said.

_“That's ok. I need to suffer a little to learn from my mistake. Plus that salve works great. I don't even feel it.”_ she reassured patting his hand.

_“Get some rest. I need to go give my report.”_ Solas stood and left her cabin and Thea was left to her thoughts.

She needed to make a proper timeline and get a map. Thea hoped after she could speak she would be allowed to help. Maybe this time she could save more people. She just had to figure out how they could approach both sides at the same time. Who could they send that would be able to resist an envy demon. Solas came to mind and she wondered if it would work.


	12. language Books

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> finally the language barrier is fixed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. I've been sick and taking care of my sick nephew. Not much time for writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

Solas was researching when Thea appeared. She walked in and collapsed into a chair.

 _“what are you doing out of bed?"_ He looked up to see her holding her stomach with one arm.

 _“Ken was bothering me. I didn't feel like answering questions about the blood writing. He means we'll but it's annoying that I couldn't get up and walk away. Not to mention they won't even let me write."_ She pulled up a pouch and put it on the table.

Solas took it and saw that it was packed with fresh elfroot.

 _“where did you get this?”_ he asked astounded.

 _“I know where to look. Now please get me a potion so this burn will finally heal?”_ she was tired of the stupid chantry sisters touching her with their dirty hands. No matter how much she yelled at them to clean them they couldn't understand her.

 _“Stay right here.”_ he left and Thea relaxed.

She pulled one of the books closer to see it was in bastardized elvhen. She wondered how solas didn't get a headache from trying to understand it.

Solas returned with a health potion and despite the taste Thea drank the whole thing without complaint. She could a ready feel it taking effect.

 _“why don't you lay down and rest until you're feeling better.”_ he suggested.

Thea got up and then laid on his bed which she knew it was not what he meant. However she was using him as a shield to keep people away. Most people seemed to respect his privacy.

He should have protested but when she laid down she looked so tired and fell asleep immediately. Her soft snoring filled the cabin and solas stood. He grabbed a thin blanket from his chest and laid it over her. 

\----------

_The library was starting to look better. Thea had cleaned two entire sections since she'd been injured. That came out to twelve rows. This time she looked through the books._

_Thea found many interesting titles but one caught her eye. It was a language book to teach young elvhen. She desperately wanted to bring it back with her. If they could make mass copies they could educate all the elves. The dalish and the city elves._

_Loud knocking echoed through the large room draw g her attention. She clutched the book closer and went to the center. Thea jumped when it came again._

\-------------

Solas opened the door to see Ken and Liliana. It had already been several hours and he had been counting down until they would show up.

“what brings you here?” he asked.

“Thea has been missing for half a day. Some said she came here while others said she was seen in the woods outside of haven.” Ken said.

“You can understand our concern when someone with Theas injuries and talent goes missing?” Liliana added.

“Of course. Thea is here. She went out to find elfroot so a potion could be made for her. After that she was pretty tired so I let her rest.” 

Ken pushed in at the sudden influx of magic being drawn from inside the cabin. Solas followed feeling it too.

Thea sat up at the intrusion feeling much better. She noticed the three people staring at her and she clutched the book she was holding closer. Solas eyes were wide and she looked down. 

_“How?”_ She was shocked too. She was still holding the language book.

“what is going on?” Liliana asked.

 _“May I see it?”_ Solas sat next to her on the bed and she relinquished her small sheild. He smiled and took the sheet of crystal. He held it like it was the most precious object in the world.

“I never thought I'd see one of these in person.” He said to the others.

“what is it?” Ken asked looking down at the blue object.

“it's a book. From the library of Arlethan. This one seems to be a student's language book.” Solas smirked knowing who she thought about using it with.

 _“I didn't know I could do that.”_ Thea looked astounded.

“Are you telling me she just magically summoned a book about the elvhen language?” Liliana asked.

“Exactly. This could help hundreds if not thousands.”

“could she summon other books? Like weapons and magic?” She asked.

Solas frowned.

“we don't know if this was a fluke or not. After I find out how to break her language block maybe you should ask her. Now that you know she is safe please leave my cabin. I will look over this book and see if I can't get a copy for Ken here.” He stood and gently pushed them out befor slamming his door.

Thea had watched in silence mostly because she was a slow waker. 

_“Said something to piss you off?”_ She asked.

 _“The first thing that human can ask is whether you can find books about weapons and magic. Like this world needs more destructive power.”_ He set the tablet onto his table.

Thea stood up and stretched her entire body. She didn't notice Solas eyeing her. 

_“Can you blame her? It's how she was raised and we are in a war. Anything they can get to give them an edge they want.”_ Thea went and touched the book still in Awe of seeing one outside of the fade or the past.

 _“I have a theory that should help with you language problem.”_ Solas moved over to a scroll he had.

 _“That would be nice. Then I could talk to people and get rid of this rumor that I'm a weird hermit elf.”_ Thea smiled and Solas chuckled.

 _“It would involve me removing your blood writing.”_ he admitted. He wasn't expecting her to frown.

 _“Can you do it without removing it yet?”_ She asked.

_“Why would you want to keep them?”_

_“Because with them on I can help the dalish. They could accomplish so much if they could only step away from their tainted memories of the past. I am right now in the best position to do that. Kens entire clan knows of the tomb and he's told them about me. In the spring they will travel to listen to me.”_ Ken and her had made progress with his clans keeper. If they could get his support they would have a better chance of convincing more.

 _“and you believe they would take what you say seriously?”_ He looked skeptical.

 _“Not all of them at first. However I only need to change enough minds and eventually it will spread. Imagine the dalish if they stopped holding themselves back? If they embraced their city cousins instead of shunning them? Where every elf can read and write elvhen?”_ She spoke enthusiastically.

Solas had moved closer while she spoke.

 _“You really believe that you can change their minds?”_ he asked more in wonder than curiosity.

 _“I believe I can. It would be a disservice to the world if I didn't try.”_ Thea nodded. She wanted to help them and she wouldn't let anything stop her.

 _“Alright then. I can remove the blood writing whenever you are ready. Come here.”_ he waved for her to give him her hand. Thea did and Solas moved a glowing hand up her arm to her forehead. His eyes flashed for second before she felt a pressure in her head dissipate. Thea hadn't even known it was there.

He was smiling smugly which meant it should be successful.

“You look so smug! Beware your ego doesn't make your bald head any bigger.” she teased.

“of course. But it did work. You have a very pleasant accent it's not quite dalish though.” he admitted.

“Yes well when I was in the other world I was born in a place called Dublin Ireland. I lived there until I went to University in another country. I tried to iron out the accent but it never fully went away.” she explained blushing.

“yes well maybe you can tell me about it sometime. For now we should probably see if you can bring more books over. It would help my research greatly.” Solas smiled.

“You only like me for my books!” Thea joined in when he began to laugh. No doubt people outside were giving the cabin a wide berth, because of the normal sound coming from his usually silent home.


	13. Glitter Nugs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is glitter and there are Nugs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry if this chapter seems rushed. I have good and bad news. The bad news is that I don't know if I am going to be able to update regularly. The good news is it's because I am moving! I'll try and get something up at least once a week. Hope you enjoy the chapter.

After dinner Solas showed her the magic of the crystal tablet. Excitedly Thea passed the paper over the surface and ink bloomed into interact swirls and lines of the elvhen language.

By nightfall they had one complete copy.

“Maybe varric can get me in contact with a publisher? It would be more effective.” she yawned.

“You’ll have to talk to him. Right now I believe we both need sleep. More than likely Jana will wish to speak with us tomorrow and you can reveal you can now communicate on your own.” Solas straightened the papers.

“Yeah. They'll want me to help them decide who to go to. It's going to be difficult.” Thea took the papers and held them close.

“If you wish to talk about it my door is always open. Have a good night.” he walked her across the way to her door.

“Thanks again. I’ll see you tomorrow.” she couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes. Her heart beat faster as he leaned down.

“you're welcome.” he whispered drawn in by her gaze.

Their lips had only touched for a moment when two people came around the corner drunk and laughing.

Solas snapped his back straight and Thea stepped back against her door.

_”good night”_ She blushed and entered her home quickly. The feel of his soft lips lingered like the last time. However she hadn't gotten to taste them again. As quietly as possible she looked out her window and saw Solas still standing outside her door. The fingers of his right hand caressed his lips and she saw a small smile there. Maybe he was interested after all.

\-----------

Morning came with a knock at Theas door. She opened it and Sera burst in with food.

“what do you want sera?” she asked.

“whoa! You aren't speakrn’ elfy.” Sera set the food down and Thea eyed it wearily.

“Yeah Solas helped me with that last night. What do you want?” She sat down at the table watching Sera eat.

“you’ve got a problem. That shadowy chick doesn't trust ya. So she's been all snippy to ya. I overheard her talking to the other elfy about getting you alone again. She thinks you're holding back.”

“so what are you suggesting?” Thea already knew Liliana didn't trust her. It was understandable why. She had just lost someone she loved like a mother. She was hardening herself rather than dealing with the pain.

“we prank her. I thought you'd want in on it. Haven't worked on the details though.” Sera shrugged.

“well it has to be something that will make her laugh. I don't want her mad at me. Glitter is always good. And maybe some nugs.” Thea sat down and thought it over.

“you've got an idea?” Sera asked.

“yes. I’ll need some ingredients. Maybe u can help me with that. And then I need a whole lot of nugs.” 

Thea sent Sera on her task and by noon the next day everything was set up. She had to bring solas in on it though because she needed help wrangling the nugs and the letter.

They watched from behind the side of the chantry as the scout handed leliana the envelop. He quickly disappeared before she could open it. 

As Liliana opened the card edible glitte exploded into a cloud to rain down all over her. She huffed and looked around but couldn't find the messenger. Growling she walked into the chantry and they scrambled to follow and get a good view.

Liliana entered her door and cried out as more glitter fell on her. Then their was a shriek as she was knocked over and covered in nugs. They licked up the sugar and her indignation gave way to laughter. This drew a crowd including the inquisitor. When the sugar was gone the nugs stampeded out making the crowd part. One nug remained sitting comfortably on the spymasters stomach. 

The crowed was dispersed by josephine.

Feeling proud of her prank Thea walked around Haven smiling. After awhile she returned to the chantry to speak to Josie.

She knocked on the door and waited.

“come in please.” Josephine called still writing furiously on a parchment.

“done now how can I help you? Oh. Thea.” she looked panicked for only a moment.

“It's alright lady Montilyet. I came to inform you that Solas helped me with my language problem.” she said.

“well that is wonderful news. I’ll be sure to tell the others.” 

“could you keep this between us? I kind of want to prank cullen a little. Try to get him to loosen up.” Thea smirked.

“I see. You were the one with the sparkles and nugs.” 

“I had help. And liliana needed to lighten up too.” she defended.

“Alright then. Just make sure it doesn't get out of hand please. The Herald will be here in about a week and we are hoping you’ll have a vision to help us.” Josie sighed.

“I’ll do my best, but I have a feeling everything is going to turn out good. I haven't seen anything mind you. I just have a feeling and belief that Jana will succeed. The inquisition is doing great work.” she tried to reassure without giving deffinates.

“that does make me feel better. Thanks. Have a wonderful day.” Josie smiled as Thea left.

with a stop at her cabin Thea picked up the manuscript. Varric wasoutside his tent and she smiled at him. They hadn’t talked since she'd been there.

"well if it isn't our little Elvhen firefly. Is it true you only speak elven?” He asked.

“Not anymore. Solas figured out what was preventing me from communicating. I would like to appologize for falling on you back at the temple.” she took a seat next to him.

“Don't worry about it. If the only thing that injures me on a mission is a beautiful elf falling on me then it's not that bad.” he smiled.

“yes well. I have something I want your help with. I have an instruction book for elvhen. It's meant to teach from the beginning to intermideat level. I was hoping you knew where I could get a dozen or so copies made?” she handed over the papers.

“yeah. I can send it to my editor.”

“I don't want it edited though. This book was directly from the Arlathan library. It doesn't need that. Just printing.”

“sure thing. I’ll get an estimate for you. I don't know how soon that will be though.” he said.

“that's fine. As long as it's by spring. I know winter can slow things down quite a bit.” she reassured.

“yeah. Is that all you wanted to talk about?” he asked.

Thea bit her lip. She wanted to ask about hawk but decided against it.

“I heard that you're an author. I was hoping to borrow the Tale of the Champion from you if you have a spare copy.” she knew it would get her some information.

“sure thing. Always happy to get new fans. Hold on a minuet.” he dissapeared into his tent. A few moments later he returned with the book.

“my last copy. Try not to lose it ok?” he smiled.

“I wont. Thanks again and have a good day Varric.” she waved holding the book under her arm.

Next on Theas list was going to go to Harriott to see about crafting something for solas.

She briefly stopped outside the gate to stretch. Bull and Krem were watching the soldiers. Thea turned to do the same curious about their tactics. She frowned when they were similar to the game. Very sloppy.

“Isn't that the Elvhen woman We’ve heard about?” Krem said.

“oh yeah. Red head. Do you think she's ever seen a qunari?”

“How am I supposed to know?” Krem hissed.

Thea pretended she couldn't understand them as she turned to face them. She startled at the sight of bull. He was huge! The games did not do him justice.

“commander over here!.” Thea yelled and then pretended she was watching something else. When he turned back she chuckled.

“commander!” she called again but this time began to walk slowly away. She heard him grunmble. Thea giggled and moved closer. She tapped his shoulder and he turned.

“Thea? Where's Solas? Don't you need him to translate for you? Of course you can't understand me.”

“I wouldn't say that. How are you doing today?” she asked smiling.

Cullen suddenly blushed when he recognized the voice.

“it was you? Why?” he asked.

“to make you blush. Anyway. I’ll leave you to your work. If you ever need someone to talk to you know where to find me.” she patted his arm and turned towards the blacksmiths. 

She needed some leather to start a present she was making Solas. She hoped that she could break down the barrier he had erected between himself and this world. Thea wanted him to see the good that could come from it. She needed to hurry though because her training was to be picked up again.


	14. Decisions Made

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The plan is made. How many lives will Thea's knowledge will save?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry! Also sorry about not posting regularly but I am still moving.

Thea ended her morning training on a high note. Solas was happy with her progression and assured that in no time she would would be good enough for battle. Not that she wanted to fight but you never knew.

After several days of rest the inquisitor finally called the war council to decide who to approach. Thea was a bit nervous and upset they wouldn't let solas come with her.

They said it could compromise their plans, and he wasn't needed because she could speak common now. 

_“Relax. You are only there to advise. They aren't going to turn on you if they hear something they don't like.”_ Solas reassured outside of the chantry.

_“You’re right. I’m just being a worry wart."_ she nodded and entered the building.

They were waiting for her but still arguing about who to approach. Thea had been thinking about this moment from the beginning.

“welcome. Please tell them that the templars are the right choice?” cullen pleaded.

“The mages have offered us an invitation!” Liliana said.

“why don't we all quiet down and see what Lady Thea has to say?’ Josiphine said. All four turned to her and she sighed.

“look. You are not going to like what I have to say at first so just bare with me.” she stepped up to the table to address them.

“either side will succeed…” she was interrupted by more arguing.

Jana whistled loudly getting everyone's attemtion.

“Let her finish.” Lavellen demanded. She turned and nodded to Thea.

“thank you. As I was saying. Approaching either side will have the desired outcome. It's what comes after that we need to focus on and change.” she said.

“What happens after?” Cassandra said.

“there will be a massive attack on haven. The creature who destroyed the conclave will come to seek his revenge on Jana. They call him the elder one. Depending on who you approach is who his army will be. Either he twists and controls the mages or the templars. Corrupts them with red lyrium and blood magic.” she said. They all stared in shock.

“How can we prevent that?” Jana asked.

“We need to approach both. First we need to approach the mages. You will find that Fiona doesn't remember you from Val’Royeaux. This is because a Magister named Alexius has used time magic. Something that couldn't have been possible without the breach. Because of this there are two rifts created. One outside the gates. You’ll notice time is distorted around it. You will meet the Magister and his son will feign illness to give you a note. Then you will close the second rift where you’ll meet Dorian Pavus. A talented Altus who used to be Alexius’ apprentice. He will help you greatly. A few days latter that is when Alexius will invite you back. You need to ally with them once he is removed. Dont kill him though. He does deserve mercy. By the time we get the invitation we will need enough noble support to approach the templars. Then we will approach both at the same time. I say this because Lord seeker Lucious is an agent of the elder one and has let himself be replaced with an envy demon while he works elsewhere. He has currupted the higher ups but some will still join once they and the demon are taken care of.” she laid it all out for them.

“that is a lot of information.” Liliana said.

“indeed. Thank you. For your help.”

“this can't be right. I would have noticed if the Lord seeker was a demon. Right?” Cassandra was thinking hard about their last encounter.

“I have several nobles I can approach for support. I will get right on that.”

“Thea. Why don't you go relax. We will be making preperations. If you see something else please let us know.” Jana smiled and dismissed her.

Relief washed over her as she stepped out into the cold winter air. Solas was waiting by the requisition table and she smiled at him.

_“How did it go?”_ he asked.

_“good. I hope they make the right decision. I gave them all they needed so it's in their hands.”_ she shrugged.

_“Yes. Come I want you to show me how you brought that book over again. I was hoping maybe I can do it too since I can visit the library with you.”_ he held out his arm and she took it so he could guide her to his cabin. 

They still hadn't talked about the kiss and Thea was worried that maybe he'd changed his mind. Her thoughts were scattered when a sharp pain struck her in the back. Solas grabbed the one responsible as guards ran forward. 

Thea was on her hands and knees unable to breath. Memories of her last breath on earth drew a parallel. Solas lifted her and she pressed her face into his neck. If she was going to die again it would be with his scent around her. 

“ir abelas vhenan.” she coughed blood onto his shirt before darkness took her. 


	15. Thea dies ... again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea is in the past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this tookso long. Thankfully they got the internet up Sooner.it was originally going to take 2 weeks. Hope you enjoy!

She collapses to the ground when the pain stops suddenly. The ground is cool but not frozen like it should be. Thea coughed hard because she felt like there was still fluid in her lungs. That only lasts a bit longer.

A gentle hand turned her over and Thea sees young solas. He has a worried look on his face.

“come I will take you home.” 

Thea blushed when he picked her up without strain. Her arms went around his neck and she hated how much this is like what is happening to her in the future. She doesn't even know what happened.

She's never been stabbed before so she doesn't know if it's fatal or poisoned. Solas doesn't put her down when he gets into the open carriage and Thea cries from the sheer absurdity of dying a second time.

Solas waits patiently for her to calm down and tell him what's wrong. His servants scramble to open doors for him and offer help. Her room is cozy the fire lot no doubt the moment the carriage was spotted. Her favorite tea is waiting along with some cookies.

Tired Thea drifts off while she silently cries. Solas sits with her because when he tried to put her on the bed she wouldn't let go. It makes him smiled sadly.

Time passes slowly for him but Solas enjoys it. All too soon though Thea startles awake and looks around with red eyes and cheeks.

“would you like to talk about it?” he asked.

The blushed and stood from his lap only to wobble. He helped her to a chair before returning to his seat.

“I was attacked and stabbed. I think I died again.” it was odd saying it out loud because she obviously was dead when she woke up in the future.

This admittance made solas frown and move to kneel before her. He slowly let his hands caress her aura.

“I can not see anything. We will call on mythal. Maybe she can determine something?” he tried to reassure her and handed her a handkerchief. 

“ok.” Thea whipped her face still embarrassed.

“here have some tea and I’ll see if I can't get a hold of Mythal.” Solas poured her a cup of tea.

Thea drank slowly and stared into the ether when he left. She might not have died right? Any minute she could slip back into her future body and be in pain but alive. 

Solas returned a few minutes later to see her still holding the cup and gazing at nothing. Thea looked up at him when he stepped around to her front.

“Mythal is not in Arlathan right now. She says she’ll be back in a week or so.” he pulled the cup out of her tight grip suprised it hadn't shattered.

“oh. Ok. I think I need to rest for awhile.” she finally spoke slowly. Solas nodded and helped her stand. She climbed onto the bed and held his hand still.

“Rest and we will see how you are feeling at dinner.” he kissed her hand and then her forehead.

Thea knew she should be embarrassed but her mind wasn't working properly. Everything was crashing into her at once leaving her feeling numb. It was also probably because she hadn't delta with her first death at all. Maybe it was catching up to her too? She was just too mentally exhausted to deal with anything and turned over to sleep.

Solas is kind to her as well as the servants. They mostly leave Thea alone. Right now she is thinking about how worried Solas must be for her. Did they think her dead and we're preparing to bury her? Had she actually died or was this just another long visit.

Thea stood from her chair by the window and went to leave the room. Solas’ hand was raised to knock while his other hand carried a tray.

“you didn't eat breakfast so I thought you might be hungry.” he said.

“yes. Well come in. Thank you for your thoughtfulness.” She stepped aside to let him in.

“this is the first time you have spoken today.” solas set the tray on the table.

“well I can't mope forever. I need to find out what happened or will happen. Damn this weird time thing. I'm getting my tenses crossed.” Thea growled.

She joined Solas at the table. The tray had what looked like eggs and hashbrowns. It was a simple food. 

“yes. Although some would claim your sudden recovery as strange.”

“I was human for quite awhile on their time scale. I know the value of time. I still feel somewhat human but I can still feel the difference.” Thea explained.

“no one would fault you a few months of rest and quiet.” Solas assured.

“I would. I have no answers to what happened or if I really died again. Sitting around wallowing won't help. After all the library could hold answers. I also need to keep learning to control my magic. I have too many things to do.” she shook her head and took her plate from the tray.

“if it helps you than I won't push, but don't be afraid to talk to me or rest whenever you need.” Solas nodded and left. He was astounded at her again. As many would see her quick acceptance as being fickle. He could see that she truly meant it.


	16. Mythal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythal returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. It's been supper hectic. From now on I will try and get a chapter up every sunday.

Thea learned a lot in the week it took for mythal to return. Without the chantry mages watching and no veil Solas was free to teach her more openly.

She didn't learn everything but enough that she could at least protect herself in a fight. However she hadn't found anything in the library about her current situation.

The silence of the library pressed in on her and Thea needed a break. She left the building for some air. The clouds surrounded the city along with the endless blue of the sky.

She stayed close to the library not wanting to get lost. Thankfully there was a park across the street. Thea found a bench to sit. It was a little unnerving how little the world seemed to change.

When someone sat next to her she didn't pay attention. 

“You must be very troubled if you don't even notice me.” A playful voice chuckled next to her.

Thea turned to see a handsome elf. He had long blond hair and tan skin. His eyes were purple and lined with Khol. His lips were painted black to match his robes.

“Many would also fall to their knees before me in respect.” He added.

“yes well You’re not my god.” she shrugged.

this seemed to make him laugh.

“I can see why Solas is so taken with you. You’ve also angered Andruil. She was positively insane after you spoke against her. She demanded Mythal hand you over as compensation for the humiliation.” He was still smiling.

Thea didn't see where he was trying to go with this. He didn't seem the type to make friends.

“yes well she’s a bitch. However I am confused as to what Falon’din wants with the catalog of the library. Did you need me to look up a book for you?” she asked.

“Nothing like that. I just wished to see what all the fuss is about. You’re not that remarkable. I don't see why Andruil would feel threatened.” He said.

“Are we using playground insults now? Someone with your position can surely do better? No? Well then I must get back to work. Have a nice day.” She stood and walked back towards the library. However befor she got far Falon’din pulled her close and forced a kiss on her. Thea was about to force him away when she was pulled back.

“what is going on here?” Solas looked very angry.

“nothing. Of consern.”

“Nothing of concern! You just sexually assaulted me!” Thea hissed.

He just laughed and walked away. Thea spit and whipped her mouth on her sleeve.

“is everyone in the pantheon crazy?” She asked.

“No. Just most of them. Why did you wonder off?” He had his arm around her back as they walked back to the library.

“I needed a break. I was getting frustrated, since I haven't found anything.” she said.

“well. Mythal will return tomorrow evening. If you can be patient a little longer we’ll have our answers.” he hugged her from the side to reassure her.

Thea sighed and relaxed. Working herself up wasn't helping anyone. After all going out by herself had been a dumb idea. She just desperatly wanted answers.

\-----------

The next day found Thea just as impatient. Solas was trying to teach her more control over her force magic. She was sitting at a table with him off to the side.

“take a deep breath and just hold the object in the air.” he instructed.

Thea nodded and raised her hands. The ball lifted with the gesture and she held it as steady as she could. She began spinning the ball and smiled.

“Good. Now stop it and gently set it down.” Solas nodded.

It was harder than it sounded. She had to pull back on her magic rather than just cut it off. She had it almost all the way down when someone came in. The ball dropped the last inch cracking the glass.

“my lord Mythal is in the sitting room.” the servant bowed.

“thank you. Tell her we’ll be right there.” Solas said.

Thea picked up the pieces sighing.

“you would have had it.” He assured.

“yes but what good is it if I lose my focus?” she asked.

“We will have to work on it.” Solas smiled.

Thea felt butterflies in her stomach as the left for the sitting room. After a week of waiting she would find out. She didn't want to leave solas alone in the future.

Mythal was ever elegant even when she was sitting. The servants had brought her tea.

“hello my dear. Please come sit.” she patted the seat next to her.

Solas nodded and Thea joined mythal on the loveseat. 

“Now tell me what happened.” She instructed.

Thea told them about leaving a building with Solas. They were on their way to the apothecary for a salve. Then she was stabbed from behind in the lung.

Mythal nodded. She turned to face Thea and let her left hand rest on her head. Mythals eyes glowed blue as Thea felt her magic move through her. 

“the good news is that you are still alive. I may even be able to send you back which would have you heal faster. However it will be painful.”

Thea relaxed now that she knew she was alive. 

“how long would it take for the wound to heal if I stay?” she asked.

“Maybe a month.” Mythal shrugged.

She frowned. That was too long. More than likely they would seal the breach within 2 weeks. Then Corypheus would attack.

“I need to go back. I can't take a month to heal.” Thea said.

“well then. I hope you have success in what ever it is You’re planning.” Mythal smiled.


	17. Interrogation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> she wakes up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long. Hopefully I will have another chapter upon Sunday as well!

Solas sat healing the wound. he had three empty bottles of lyrium by his feet and Aden was making a poultice. she was resisting his healing which was why it was taking so much magic.

Thea coughed violently expelling some of the blood that had accumulated in her lung. not only did it burn but it felt like someone was still stabbing her with every wheezing breath.

“try and stay calm. i know it hurts.” Solas reassured. when the lung was healed he stopped. the cut was deep but not life threatening. he took the poultice to bandage her himself. Aden left when he was no longer needed.

 _“Where am i?”_ Thea groaned the question in elvhen. She gripped the blanket beneath her to keep from crying out when the herbs pushed into her wound.

 _“I brought you to my cabin. i didn’t think you should be alone in case there was another attempt.”_ Solas stood and went to wash his hands.

 _“I thought I had died. I was with you in Arlethan for a week. Did you catch him?”_ She said.

 _”I know. I didn't remember it until I was carrying you. We have the assassin under guard and restrained to keep him from taking his own life.”_ Solas knelt by her to pull the covers over her.

Thea wanted to question him but she slipped into sleep against her will. She didn't feel magic though so it was natural.

 _“Sleep well my heart.”_ He leaned over and kissed her just above her right ear. Solas knew he should have been more observant. When had his senses dulled so much?

Thea didn't remember much about her dream that day. When she woke up it was still early morning. Solas was sleeping awkwardly in a chair near by. She tried to get up but her back felt like it was being stung by a thousand bees. Or one really big one.

For a while she watched solas. He looked almost exactly the same as he did in Arlethan. It was probably because he was so relaxed when he slept. There was no reason to have his guard up she guessed. Movement drew her eyes to his right elbow. It was supposed by the arm of the chair so his cheek could rest on his fist. It moved again and he was jolted awake by nearly falling out of his chair.

Thea laughed as he rubbed his face to wake up.

“it wasn't that funny.” he said.

“yes it was. You neatly took a nosedive onto the floor.” she chuckled.

Solas rolled his eyes and sat next to her on the bed. He lifted the bandage to check it.

“I shouldn't have to change this until later. How are you feeling?” he asked.

“like shit. Was the blade laced with something?” she tried to get up using her good side.

“magebane. On top of that you slipped into uthenera which made it difficult to heal you.” he helped her sit up.

“sorry about that. I guess it's instinct.” sitting up wasn't as painful as she thought.

“Here drink this.” Solas went to grab a cup of tea.

“Thanks I was thirsty.” she accepted the mug.

For a while they sat in silence. Thea didn't know what to say. Her eyes caught site of the book laying on his table.

“has varric said anything about the manuscript?” she asked

“He sent it out this morning. We should see if you can walk a little. Maybe go to the tavern for breakfast?”

“no thank you. I would much rather go to interrogate the one who attacked me. I want to find out why. I mean I've only been here a short time.”

“are you sure you want to deal with it?” Solas asked.

Thea nodded and stood up by herself. She winced and set her mug on the table. Only her bandages covered her so she went to get one of solas’ tunics. They were bigger and wouldn't put too much preassure on her wound.

“I just need a sling for my arm.” Solas helped her dress and retrieved a sash for her.

Once her arm was secure in the sling she went for the door.

“Hold on a moment.” Solas grabbed his staff just in case.

He stayed by Theas side senses at attention. He scanned everyone who came within 10 feet of them. Some were whispering about what happened to her.

Cullen opened the door for her.

“I'm glad you are ok.” Cullen followed them down into the dungeon.

This time Thea opened the door with her force magic which drew the attention of the assassin. He was quite young. Maybe 18, but elves aged differently so he might be older. His brown hair was shaved on one side and short on the other. His eyes were brown as well and filled with hate.

“My name is Thea. What is yours Da’len?” Thea smiled.

“Hale.” he said.

“why did you attack me?” she asked politely. She saw the valleslean of Andruil on his face.

“Because you are a fake! You speak lies and would undo everything we have worked for.” he spat.

“I recognize him. He's from a dalish clan I ran into about a year ago. They attacked me.” Solas frowned remembering them vividly.

“yeah that was us. You also spoke blasphemy. I find it suspicious that you two would know each other.” he said.

“He was part of the group who found me in a hidden tomb and a sealed coffin. The local dalish clan requested the inquisition help.” Thea was feeling tired but she was going to find out more.

“All lies! Clan Nysaam has always wanted more influence at the arlethvahn.” he growled.

Thea sighed. She looked at Solas who was still angry and Cullen looked concerned.

“Take him to the hinterlands and let him go.” She ordered.

“You can't be serious. He tried to kill you!” Solas frowned.

“He needs to be put on trial.” Cullen shook his head.

“I will not press charges against him. He is nothing more than an ignorant child. I am also now aware of his clans threats. they will not catch me off guard again. Send him home. If they want to continue to be ignorant rather than learn from their past and rise above it; then their fate is on them. I doubt the inquisition has a leader or the resources to hold a trial, let alone house him until it does. It would be better on everyone to just let him go.” she defended her position.

Cullen looked like he was swayed but Solas was still angry.

“If that is what you wish then I will not stop you.” Solas spoke with an even tone.

“I will have the arrangements after I speak with the others.” Cullen said.

Without waiting Thea left to find liliana. Somehow their letters to clan Nysaam were being spied on. As far as Ken knew they had only told the other clans that they had found something. There should have been no others who knew but the keeper, the three hunters and Ken.

Solas glared at the boy one last time before following her. She didn't look too worried which made him feel concern. When she wobbled on the staires he quickly caught up to her.

“Why don't you rest some before speaking with Liliana?” He asked.

“I...you're right. That took way too much energy.”

“yes. You shouldn't even be up right now. However I knew seeing him would ease your mind. I didn't expect you to want to let him go.” Solas held in his anger.

Thea went silent for awhile as they headed to the left outside of the chantry. The same path she had gotten stabbed on. It was decidedly less life threatening this time.

“Ignorant people do unimaginably stupid things. It is not Hales fault that his keeper hides information and outright lies to his clan. Mainly because the keeper is probably terrified right now that I threaten everything they have ever been taught.” Thea tried to explain her reasoning.

Solas sighed and opened his cabin door for her.

“Let me check the bandage?” he asked.

Thea nodded and sat on the edge of his bed. He helped remove the large tunic and checked to make sure her dressings hadn't come loose. She bit her lip realizing he'd probably seen her shirtless. 

“You should eat some bread and fruit at least. It will help with the magebane.” He said.

“ok.” Thea said watching as he moved away to his table. There was a bowl of fruit and a loaf of bread there. 

“you haven't eaten either so you should have some too.” she added. 

This made solas chuckle as he added a little more to the plate for himself. He joined her on the bed sitting on her good side.

“I was very worried that I would never see you again.” Thea spoke after several bites.

“You said you were back in Arlethan with me.” He pointed out.

“it's not the same. That solas is young. He hasn't been through what you have. And as much as I like him, I like you a bit more mature.” she smiled.

“only a bit more mature than I was back then am i?” 

“you did help me prank liliana.” Thea said.

“One prank hardly makes me as immature as I was 1500 or so years ago.”

“I wasn't complaining. It's nice to see you a bit more playful. You still have a gorgeous smile too.” she smirked up at him and Solas chuckled.

“Thank you. I find yours fetching as well.” There was awkward silence.

“About what…” befor she could finish Solas turned her face and kissed her. 

Theas heart sped up. He tasted like the fruit they just ate. She whimpered gripping the front of his tunic. He pulled away eyes dilated and his ears were red.

“when you fell I felt so horrible. And then you called me your heart and I felt like I had lost mine.” He admitted.

“I'm glad you feel for me. I don't know you as well as you know me. I hope that changes though.” Thea was still blushing.

“I look forward to it. Why don't you rest some more. We need you better by the time the Herald returns.” he moved so she could lay on her uninjured side.

“She went to the mages right?” She asked.

“Yes they are sticking to the plan. Now sleep.” he tucked her in careful of the wound.

Thea was pulled into sleep her body needing rest to recover. Solas made sure to watch her for any signs of distress. She was in a vulnerable state even if she was doing well. Demons would no doubt be drawn to her for awhile. Hopefully the library was as safe as he remembered.


	18. No Rest for the Wicked

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorian! Not so much of him buttes still in here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not an April fools Joke. this is an actual update. I'm sorry that this took so long. I moved again and maybe even for a third time soon. I'M already writing the next chapter already so it will not be that long for the next update.

With Solas’ and Kens help Thea mended quickly. Within a few days she was back to training and after a week her breathing troubles had finally abated.

Jana was supposed to be returning that night with news on her meeting in redcliff. Liliana had already gotten the return invitation as well. Thea knew what she had to do for her plan. The next morning they would both head out to their locations. It was risky but it would be worth it to prevent so many deaths.

Dorian would probably show up at the same time as Jana. They would have to fill him in on the plan. The trumpet sounded and Thea stood from her chair in the tavern. She was with Varric and bull having lunch.

“I should go.” she waved at them and headed for the chantry. By the time she arrived Dorian was already being informed of their plan.

“This is Thea. She’ll go with you to face Alexius.” Jana introduced them.

“Dorian of House Pavus at your service.” He kissed her hand and she chuckled.

“I know. It is a pleasure to finally meet you. Shall I go over what happens from both sides?” she turned to Jana and the advisors. When they nodded she went into what they can expect. It was late into the evening when she finished answering questions.

“oh and the idiot noble who follow you. I can't remember his name. When you get to one of the night captain's be sure to pull him out of the way before he gets killed. I'm sure the inquisition could use it to their advantage. If you can't save him you will still be successful it's just I want to save as many as possible.”

“How do you know all of this?” Dorian asked skeptical of her knowledge.

“I'm a seer of sorts. Don't worry you’ll see I'm correct. I only want to save as many people as possible.”

“Who will you take?” Liliana asked.

“well other than Dorian I want to bring varric and Bull. If that is ok?” She asked.

“You wouldn't rather take solas?” Liliana was suspicious.

“no. He would better serve the herald since she must face demons.” Thea said.

Jana nodded her agreement.

“I will arrange everything. You should all rest. Thea could you take Dorian to the cabin next to yours?” Josephine suggested.

“Sure. You’re probably exhausted.” she lead him out of the chantry.

“That nightingale is very suspicious of you.” Dorian pointed out while following her.

“I'm an unknown quantity. She doesn't know exactly where my loyalty lies.” Thea shrugged.

“yes I fear she will have suspicion about my intentions as well.” He picked at a loose string on his robe.

Thea stopped outside his cabin.

“I know it's not what you're used to but it's dry and pretty warm compared to a tent. Are you hungry? The tavern has good food.” she suggested.

“I could go eat yes.” he set his things down inside befor warding the door.

“great!” she bounced over to solas’ door and knocked. Dorian approached from behin.

“Thea...what can I do for you?” his tone changed when he noticed her companion.

“we are going to dinner. You are coming with us.” Thea smiled.

Torn between being a hermit and wanting time with Thea Solas froze. She took his hand and dragged him out making the decision for him. Resigned Solas shut his door and activated the wards.

The loud tavern noise stopped only for a second when they walked in. Solas grabbed a table for them and Thea ordered the food. Dorian sat with Solas to wait.

“I'm Dorian of house Pavus nice to meet you.” he held out his hand.

Solas shook it on reflex more than anything.

“I'm solas.” he said.

“Liliana mentioned you in the meeting. She wanted to know if Thea would be requesting you to go with her.” He remembered back to the meeting. It seemed the spymaster was suspicious about something between the two.

Thea arrived before they could continue talking.

“here we are.” she smiled setting the bowls down. 

“who were you planing on taking with you lethallean?” Solas asked.

“Varric, Bull and Dorian. Like I told Liliana you would better support Jana since she must face demons.” Thea tried to be vague in case someone overheard them.

“I really think I should go with you.” Solas said.

“No. The Herald will need you. Varric and Bull will be by my side the whole way. Dorian and Liliana will also be there as backup.” Thea informed him.

Dorian watched the exchange, making note that they seemed to be very familiar with eachother. They cetainly didn't act like any elves he had ever met.

“I still don't like it. You’ve only just come out of Uthenera. Your mana hasn't even fully recovered.” Solas argued.

“It's enough to kick Kens butt 2 out of 3 times. I will have plenty of back up. Also remember I know what's going to happen. Now we are being rude to Dorian.” Thea turned back to their guest. She mainly got him to open up with the game dialog. 

When their eyes grew tired and the yawning began Dorian excused himself.

“We should get some sleep too.” Thea smiled at solas.

He nodded and followed her out of the Tavern. It was a short walk to Theas cabin where they awkwardly said goodnight. 

Thea turned to enter her door but was pulled back by Solas. He stepped them to the side so they were in the shadow of the house.

“what…” Thea looked up to see his eyes reflecting the light. 

He pressed her into the wall before kissing her. Thea wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer. She could feel the outline of his jaw bone pendant pressing into her. 

At first the kiss was desperate. Solas had one hand in her hair and the other was gripping her hip. Solas slowed savoring the feel of her lips and tongue. Thea whimpered when he finally pulled away. He smirked at her and it was as if they were back in arelethan.

 _“Humor me and take this.”_ Solas removed his pendant and put it over her head.

 _“Why?”_ Thea touched it and felt the warmth eminating from it.

 _“To give me peice of mind. It will protect you.”_ Solas pulled her towards her door.

 _“Then I will not take it off for a moment.”_ Thea kissed his lips one last time that night. She went inside smiling and giddy.

Dorian watched through his window as Solas returned to his own cabin looking smug. He regretted not having any friends to gossip about it with.


	19. Redcliff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that this took so long. I kid you not I have moved three times since January! And I'm planing to move again before winter into my own place finally. I hope you enjoy the chapter and I warn you it might feel a bit rushed. Sorry for that in advanced.

The journey to redcliff wasn’t very long. Thea thought she would be ready to go through the coming events but as they passed into the fortress doubts began to eat at her. Only Alexius and Felix really knew what levellan looked like. So she should be able to trick the announcer.

“You should calm down. Breath any faster and you’re going to pass out.” Varric urged his pony closer to Thea’s horse.

“I know. I’ve never done anything like this before though. And for the record i’m sorry for anything bad that happens once we are in the castle.” She had told them everything, but they seemed to think it wouldn’t happen. Maybe it wouldn’t since Thea wasn’t Jana.

Guards waited at the entrance of the castle to take their horses. They didn’t even give Thea a second glance. She nervously checked her leather gloves to make sure they wouldn’t slip off. Bull and Varric stayed close behind her which was a big reassurance.

“Miss Levellen. The invitation was only for you.” The steward approached and bowed his head politely.

“These are my entourage. They go where i go.” She spoke with surprising authority. For a moment they stared until he turned to escort them the throne.

As much as Thea wanted to she kept her sigh in and followed with her back straight and head high. They stopped a good distance away and waited.

“What is this? You are not the Herald.” Alexius stood obviously angry.

“We know what you are planning and i ask that you give yourself up peacefully.” Thea announced.

“How?” the magister looked confused until Felix stepped forward.

“I told them father. Please stop this madness and come home.”

“No! He can save you! I’ll just have to destroy them and then i’ll get the herald. There is still time for me to save you.” He pleaded with his son desperatly trying to justify his motives.

“And you. Who are you to ruin the plans of a god? He will succeed and take the black throne for his own and raise Tevinter to greatness; like the days of old.” Alexius turned to their guests again.

“Father do you even know what you sound like?” Felix asked.

“He sounds like every villainous cliche about Tevinter. Listen to your son my friend. You can still turn this around. Release the mages and return home. Spend whatever little time Felix has left with him.” Dorian appeared for the secret tunnel.

“It is already too late. Venatori sees them!” He bellowed but no one stepped forward.

“I’m sorry but your men are dead. Turn yourself in and i promise we will treat you fairly.” Thea offered.

“No!” Dorian waved his hand throwing magic at Alexius when he pulled out the necklace. The spell went off right in Thea’s face knocking her back. She used a force spell to pull the amulet to her.

The wind was knocked out of her when she hit the ground. The stench of exhaust and asphalt hit her as hard as she landed.

Thea slowly got up her shoulder aching. A car passed the entrance of the alley she had landed in making her jump.

“no fucking way!” she hissed.

Something moving amongst the trash bags had her turning around staff at the ready.

“Vishante Keffas! Is this a refuse pile?” Dorian nearly shrieked as he threw the bags away from himself.

Thea held out her hand and had to use her whole body to counter helping him up.

“thanks my dear.” he nodded.

“I hate magic!” Bull growled. He was sitting in a puddle of an unknown substance.

“Have you seen varric? If the spell hit you, it deffinatly hit him.” Thea looked around. Her ear twitched at a low groan and then a loud thump.

“is anyone out there?” Varric muffled voice came from inside a green dumpster.

Thea rushed over to throw the lid open followed by Dorian. It was full of take out and other disgusting things she didnt want to think about.They both jumped back from the smell. She stepped forward again to give him a steadying hand.

“Varric gets dibs on the shower.” She said.

“Lets burn his clothes too.” Dorian was covering his mouth and nose.

“You try landing in that and see if you come out smelling like roses sparkler!” Varric snapped removing his coat to shake off some of the slop.

“well this was not supposed to happen. Why did this happen? What did I miss?” Thea was looking at the buildings. It couldn't be where she thought they were.

“all good questions. Now where are we?” Bull asked finally joining them.

“not thedas. Come on let's see if I know where we are.” Thea turned to walk out when another car passed. Bull yanked her back and reached for his axe.

“What the hell was that?” he asked.

“it's not dangerous. Unless you stand in front of it.” She reassured.

Once on the sidewalk her companions looked around amazed.

“these are stone buildings?” Varric asked.

“mostly.” Thea could see a park just down the street and headed there. She thanked the powers that be, that they had arrived at night. All she needed was a large crowed panicking at the sight of Bull.

“This is so odd. I've never seen construction like this or rodes so smooth.” Dorian had grown up with cobblestone streets in Qurinus and Minrathose.

“Bingo! I know where we are. A bit weird we landed here but at least I know where we can go. Come on.” Thea lead them through the park and towards a set of rowhouses.

Three blocks she turned to one on the end with a vibrant blue door. Up the staires, Thea hesitated but only for a moment.

She held her breath as the door was yanked open and she was crushed to her friends chest. Kris had always been a tomboy who was obsessed with sports. Being a 6’4” female she had the love and height for basketball. Until a knee injury a year back. Moments later Thea was pushed to arms length.

“What the hell!? You're supposed to be dead.” Kris glared until she noticed the three standing at street level.

“it's Complicated for 2000 please.” Thea said sarcastically.

“fine. Come inside before someone sees you and calls the cops. Oh my god! Who reeks?” She gagged.

“That would be all of us.” Thea replied.

“Well then around the back. Everyone gets the hose.” Kris shut her door and lead them to a small gate.

There was a patio set and a garden stuffed with plants.

“ok just stand there and I’ll spray you off. Just put you weapons aside so they don't get wet.

Thea leaned her staff against the wall. Varric set Bianca on the table and the other two followed suit. 

Kris turned on the hose and did Thea first. When she resembled a shivering soaked Yorky Kris stopped.

“who's next?” Kris asked. Varric volunteered. After a bit of spraying he removed his coat and signaled for her to continue. 

Bull went next. He went by pretty quickly since he'd only been in liquid. Dorian stood off to the side smirking at his wet comrades.

“great. I’ll bring out some blankets for you to wrap around yourselves until you can shower.” Kris let go of the hose which retracted by itself.

Thea was allowed in the kitchen to remove her clothes while the men stayed in the back yard.

“Thank you for this. I know it's got to be weird.” Thea wrapped herself in the sheet.

“Weird? This is insane!” Kris grabbed out some cold green teas and let the others in. Varric was impressed by the plumbing and all too happy to clean up.

“how are you going to clean up? You're massive.” Kris asked when she returned to the front room and saw iron bull sitting on the floor.

“I can use that hose thing and some soap.” Bull shrugged.

Kris sighed and fetched more soap from Theas bathroom. By the time everyonehad finished cleaning and changing Kris was out of the shock phase and just utterly confused. Thea was already asleep on her old bed, so Kris was left with sleeping arrangements.

Dorian and Varric could stay in the guest room while Ball would have to more the coffee table and sleep on the floor. finally done with passing out more blankets and cleaning their clothes Kris went to sleep. She was starting to worry that she had, had a mentalbreakdown when she slipped into sleep.


	20. Insanity continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planes begin to form.

Kris yawned having forgot during her sleep that she had impossible house guests. Like every morning she zombie walked to the kitchen to make coffee.

She paused to look in the front room and saw bull sitting on the floor wrapped in a toga cleaning his axe. Shrugging she continued to coffee and frowned when she saw that there was some already waiting in the pot. Confused she made herself a cup and slowly drank it while looking out at her back yard. The caffeine woke her up and she remembered what had occurred the night before. Kris sat down at her kitchen table and put her head on her arms.

“Good morning. Want waffles?” Thea was just as zombie as Kris. She was just motivated by food instead of coffee.

“sounds good. Everything's where you left it.” Kris waved over her shoulder.

The clanking of kitchen items drew out varric who was wearing a pair of Kris’ shorts and a tank top. Next was an angry looking Dorian in yoga pants and a crop top. 

“is that Kaffee?” Dorian asked looking at kris’ cup.

“Yes it's coffee. It's in the pot if you want some.” She said.

“Don't mind if I do.” he stood up and Thea showed him where to get the cups. She also showed him the extras if he wanted different flavors.

Bull was already awake so they joined him in the living room to eat at the coffee table.

“So, what is going on here?” Varric asked.

“Well I might as well spill the beans. I'm originally from Arlethan. Somehow I wound up injured to the point that they put me in the case that you found me in varric. My best guess is that my soul left my body to heal and I wound up finding a new body here in this world. I probably would have remained here until I died of old age but instead I got sick and died young.” she took a sip of her tea.

“You know that sounds insane?” Dorian asked.

“Yes but Varric found me in an ancient sealed tomb and Kris has been my best friend since we were born.” she pointed out.

“I can vouch for that.” Kris raised her hand.

“Why did we end up here and not in the future you predicted?” Bull asked next.

“I Have no clue. We should have ended up under redcliff a year in the future.” She shook her head.

“did u have the inquisitor with you?” Kris asked.

“No. She went for the templars and I went for the mages.” realization dawned on her.

“Why didn't I realize it? She wasn't erased so the terrible future couldn't happen. God! Time travel makes my head hurt. I need to watch more doctor who.” she shook her head.

“Dorian you should probably get started on figuring out how we get back. Varric and Kris if you would get clothes for everyone that would be awesome. Bull doesn't need to be walking around in only a toga while we are here.”

“Hey I make this look good.” Bull scoffed playfully.

Dorian actually did a good impression of Cassandra in showing his half-hearted disgust.

“I will need quill and parchment.” Dorian moved his plate aside.

Kris was collecting the dishes and dumped them into the sink. 

“I wouldn't mind getting out of the house for a little bit. I’ll go get dressed.” she added.

Thea nodded and sighed. She went to her office pulling Dorian with her. She showed the paper and the pens and pencils.

When he was writing away with a fascinated smile she left. The hallway twisted unexpectedly and Thea slid down a wall. She knocked off one of the picture frames which broke. Kris came out and panicked.

“hey! What happened.” she knelt in front of her friend who was unresponsive.

Varric had joined her and nodded.

“she did this once during a sparing match. She’ll come out of it eventually.” he reassured.

“Jesus she's so light.” Kris didn't even grunt when she picked her up. Dorian was already opening Theas bedroom door for them.

“what is happening?” he asked.

“No idea. I'm told she does this every now and then when she is predicting the future.” varric spoke from the door.

“what could she have to predict?” Kris asked worriedly.

“I don't know.” He replied and all three looked to Thea with concern.


	21. Sick Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Solas has a cold. Felassan is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my headcannon is that Felassan was friends with solas back in the day! also sorry this is so short. i really wanted to write this chapter but it fought me the entire time. now that i have a lap top you should be getting updates more regularly. i was doing all this on my phone! that's right i did 20 chapters on a phone keyboard! my thumbs were hating me. hope you enjoy!

Thea awoke slowly and stretched her body. It felt like deja vu when she set up. She noticed she was definitely not in her room.

She climbed out of the bed and went to the door. Thankfully she recognized the hallway which was in Solas’ home

The halls were devoid of its usual bustling servants. Even the kitchen was empty. It was so silent Thea was beginning to get creeped out. It didn't help when a loud crash came from the larder followed by very vulgar cursing.

A man came out covered in flour holding a basket.

“I thought solas gave everyone the day off?” he asked in a deep voice.

“I’m not his servant. I guess you would call me a ward.” it was difficult to explain their relationship.

“Oh! The weird future chick from the library.” he said.

“Wow. thank you for thinking so highly of me.” Thea frowned.

“I’m so sorry. That came out wrong. I was just frustrated about the flour. My name is Felassan” he was blushing but with the mess covering him you could only see it in the tips of his ears.

“My name is Thea. Nice to meet you. Now what’s with the basket and no servants?” She asked.

“Well. his noble dumbness decided to chase your kidnappers through a blizzard. He rescued you but got sick in the process.” he said.

“I was kidnapped?” She gasped.

“Yes by some of Falon’Din’s priests. He claims to have no knowledge and they say they acted alone to try and gain his favor.” he scoffed setting the basket on the table.

Thea could feel a headache approaching and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“This is just fantastic. How is Solas doing?” she asked.

“As well as can be expected. He refuses to let anyone take care of him so i rushed back and decided to do it.” he said.

“Why don’t you let me handle the food? Then we can go see how he is doing.” she moved him aside to see what he had taken from the larder. 

There was enough ingredients to make a basic chicken noodle soup. It always helped her when she was sick. She also made him some peppermint tea happy to find the red tinged leaves growing among the regular mint. 

Felassan lead the way to Solas’ room. She didn’t know what she expected but a forest inside a room was not it. The path was made of soft grass and was lit by glowing mushrooms. When they reached the end of the path there was a lake with a long dock. At the end it widened to hold a bed.

“Go away Felassan. I don’t want your poison.” Solas groaned from under the blankets.

“It’s good to see even the powerful can get sick.” Thea chuckled setting the tray on the foot of the bed.  
Solas sat up to look at her shocked.

“Thea.” He moved the blankets to cover his chest.

She blushed and Felassan giggled. She turned and pushed the laughing elf into the water.

“I’m sorry. He didn’t warn me that you sleep in the nude.” 

“Of course i wouldn’t! He knows i love his blushing face.” Felassan attempted to get back up but Thea tipped him back in.

“I think you’ll find that what i made isn’t poison.” she tried not to look directly at him as best as she could.

“why don't you turn around a moment and close your eyes?” Solas asked.

“Of course.” Thea turned and closed her eyes. She didn't here him moving.

“it's safe now.” he chuckled followed by a little cough. 

When she opened her eyes she gasped. They were now in a cozy study. Solas was sitting in a fluffy chair at a table. Felassan was now laying on the floor instead of floating on the lake.

“Amazing! You manipulated the Fade!?” she asked excitedly.

“Yes.” he smiled softly. Thea took the seat opposite him and looked around. Everything was so detailed.

“how?”

“lots of focus and an unbound imagination.” he explained.

“yes impress the beautiful woman, but I come to nurse you back to health and I get shoved in a lake!” Felassan threw up his hands.

“remind me who made me breakfast? If it had been you I might have died.” Solas scowled playfully.

“sad but true! I once tried to bake him a pie and it came out having grown 8 eyes and legs to match.” he laughed.

Thea shook her head. Felassan dried himself off and joined them.

“he's not joking. I catch glimpses of it every now and then.” he shuddered but kept eating the soup.

“So tell me how i was kidnapped?” 

“You were working in the library. One of my servants was watching you but they were attacked from behind. When they came too you were gone. I followed their scent and eventually caught them.” He made it sound like it had only been a minor inconvenience.

“From what i hear, our dear solas was beside himself with worry and anger. He turned into his wolf and was black as night, with angry red eyes. His howle supposedly shook the entire library.” Felassan smirked as Solas blushed.

“Just rumor i assure you.” he didn’t look at Thea.

She knew that some of it was probably true.

“I’m sorry to have worried you so.” she said.

The numb feeling was returning and Thea was fighting it off.

“You have no reason to apologize. I should have protected you better.” Solas reached across the table to gently squeeze her arm.

“I guess i’ll see you again another time. Maybe i’ll even be able to talk with you as well Felassan.” Thea smiled before letting herself go.


	22. Be Prepared!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea finds out something horrible but she starts planning for the future to distract herself. also Kris went crazy on her shopping spree.

A cool hand moving the hair away from Theas face. She knew it was Dorian because he smelled of cinnamon and cloves.

“you’ve finally come back to us. How are you feeling?” Dorian asked.

“ok. Kind of tired and hungry.” She pushed herself up.

“Kris was very worried about you. It took Varric and I over an hour to convince her to go to the market.” he smiled.

“She is quite protective. I hope I didn't impede your work?” Thea moved to get up and streatch.

“No. I am having a block and thought I would come check on you. Would you like to go to the living room?”

“Sure.” Thea stood and joined bull in the front room. 

She went to the tv and turned it on. It had been weeks since she’d watched tv. Looking through the movies she found tangled and put it on. Thea sat on the couch and cuddled up in her afghan. She knew Dorian wanted to ask questions and Bull was looking a little on edge.

“It’s not magic. Its just a very complicated tool Bull.” she reassured and he seemed to relax slightly. Both were fixated on the movie. It was early evening when Kris returned with a lot more than what Thea thought was necessary.

“What is all this?” She asked pausing the next movie which was beauty and the beast.

“Stuff you’ll need. I can’t very well send you back unprepared.” Kris grunted loading up the table with goods. Varric was a bit pale but handed a bag to bull who went into the back yard. He came back in with a pair of cargo shorts on.

“Well those look infinitely better than those tent trousers you were wearing.” Dorian smirked joiningg the group now gathered around the table.

Thea went through everything. There was a tent for all weather use with a built in solar charger. As well as high end sleeping bag meant to last a lifetime. Three different hunting knives and six pocket blades. There was several steel canteens and a neat devices made to hold water and hang so you can shower anywhere; as well as lots of other little small thing. Then there was a huge but lightweight pack for her to put everything in.

“I can’t take all this! How much did it cost?” Thea gaped.

“I have plenty. And you will be taking it all. No arguing. Who’s up for some lunch?” Kris wasn’t mentioning the vision episode from earlier.

“I could go for some food.” Bull announced.  


“Awesome. I’m ordering Chinese.” Kris went to the phone and picked it up. 

Thea sighed and started packing everything into her new bag. When she was done she attached her staff and set it by the back door. Kris finished ordering food and moved to stand by her.

“We should go talk.” Kris smiled but it was full of sadness

Thea nodded and took her down the hall to her bedroom.

“Look i’m sorry i died on you and that i’m going to be leaving again.” She had been holding it in for a while now.

Kris crushed her friend to her chest and started crying.

“It wasn’t your fault. It was that stupid cousin of yours.” Kris let Thea go.

“Ashley? What does she have to do with my cancer?” she asked.

“It wasn’t cancer. She was poisoning you with the help of the doctor. The only reason anyone found out is because she tried to bribe the school officials where you donated your body. They examined you and found that you didn’t even have cancer and that the chemo they were giving you was almost three times what would have been needed.” Kris had to sit down on Thea’s bed.

Thea stood there open mouthed at the news. 

“Why? I don’t understand.” There was no motive from Ashley. She was a successful lawyer managing her grandparents estate as well as working as a business lawyer. She was married and had two smart kids.

“Your grandfather wrote her out of his will. He thought she was too unstable and wanted to leave it to you when you turned 26. However if you died before then it would all go to Ashley.” Kris said.

“But he died years ago! Why would she do this?”

“I guess it was kept out of the news but your grandmother started to decline a few months before you were “diagnosed” with cancer. Since you don’t enherit until your grandmother passes as well she thought she would get rid of you and take it all for herself. Including the estate your parents left for you.”

“I just. SHE KILLED ME OVER MONEY? I can’t. I need some air.” Thea ran from her room and out the front door. She barely remembered to grab her sweater as she passed through the exit. Dorian stood and watched her run down the street before turning to find Kris standing awkwardly at the opening to the hall.  


“What happened? We only heard her yell “she killed me over money”.” Dorian asked.

“You’ll have to ask her it’s a personal matter.” Kris bit her lip and went into the kitchen to hide for a bit.

Dorian put on his boots and went down the street to look for her. He didn’t know how safe her world was but he was betting if she didn’t come back with them unharmed, the apostate known as Solas wouldn’t be happy. Not to mention Thea was currently the only one in the inquisition who treated him like a person instead of an evil magister, eagerly ready to betray them.

Dorian entered the park as the storm clouds finally burst open. 

“Thea!” he called and she waved at him from inside a strange structure.

He used the stairs to join her in the tiny room. She was using a barrier to make it water tight.

“Do you want to talk about it.” he asked.

“Can we just stay here for a bit before i do?” Thea asked.

“Of course. What is this thing anyway?” he looked at it curiously.

“It’s called a play ground. Its for children to use. They play on it and burn excess energy. It also helps them socialize and gives the parents other parents to talk to.” she said.

“That’s why it’s so small then.” Dorian replied.

For a while they sat in silence thinking of their youth. Thea chuckled suddenly.

“I remember this freak accident when i was young. Maybe 8 years old. I was going down the big slide and took a turn it too fast. I feel over the side and broke my arm. It didn’t hurt though so i kept playing. Mom freaked out when she sat it starting to bruise. Her eyes got so big.” She was smiling.

“Are these things that dangerous?”

“No. i was just being reckless.” she shrugged.

Thea let the noise of the rain fill the space for awhile before she finally sighed.

“So it turns out i was poisoned by my cousin and doctor, so she would inherit all the money my grandfather left.” she just wanted to get over with.

“That actually happens a lot in tevinter.” Dorian nodded

“I bet it does. Here though it is very rare. I’d like to think it’s because we have higher morals, but i’m pretty sure it’s because you can’t get away with it.”

“Then she will be punished?” Dorian asked

“They’ll go easy on her because of her mental illness. They’ll probably lock her up in an asylum that’s no more than a spa really.

“How is that fair?”

“We treat mental illness differently here. I don’t have to like that she’ll get off easy but at least she won’t get the money. I didn’t even want the money! I was only two years away from getting my doctorate! I would have been a scientist researching infectious diseases. Finding cures for sicknesses. All of that gone because of one selfish and delusional woman.” She sighed letting her head fall back against the wall of their little room.

“Illnesses? Like the blight?” he asked hopefully.

Thea jolted to look at him. Why hadn’t she thought of that. Her degree was really only a formality at this point. She only had needed to submit her dissertation and then 2 years of internship. It wouldn’t take much to start and they would have access to Felix who was infected so she would have samples quickly. Dagna would be coming to skyhold which they would hopefully be moving to without too much casualties.

“Exactly actually. We should get back as quickly as possible. If we could get things set up i could potentially start trying for a cure.” She turned and slid down the tube slide to the ground.

“A cure for what?” Dorian followed using the stairs like some kind of an adult.

“The blight silly!” Thea was already making a list of the things she could actually get Kris to by. She still had her cash stash in her closet she could give to her and she also had a few items in her attic. They were going to need a small wagon for everything they were bringing back.


	23. The Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea leaves her old world for the final time. Alistar!!!!!! and adorable Felix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a longer chapter i hope. i wanted to make it longer because it's been taking me so long to get these out lately. sorry for that. i'm trying to get ahead a little so that i can post more regularly. cross your fingers.

By bedtime Thea had another list for Kris. at least for the things she could legally purchase. Everything else she would have to find an alternative in thedas; Either in magic or building it herself.

Her bed was a welcome sight and she laid down after enjoying the modern plumbing of her shower again. It was nice to feel squeaky clean. Thea felt like she was melting into the bed she was so tired.

When she awoke it was to elvhen maids opening her curtains and laying out clothes. She grumbled making them all sartle. When Thea began to chuckle they seemed to relax.

“What are you doing here?” she asked the lead maid.

“Lord Solas has assigned us as your handmaidens.” She replied.

“Oh. well i won’t need help dressing today. But thank you for all the time you had to do it.”

“You are welcome my lady.” she nodded and gathered the others to leave.

Thea dressed and went to a table with some chairs. She’d never had a dining table in her room before. She reached for a piece of what looked like thick cut ham only to have a fuzzy appendage touch it before her.

She slowly bent to look under the table and 8 purple eyes blinked at her. Slowly she lifted another piece of the meet and offered it to the rather large spider. It was probably just a lost baby of a giant spider. It was about the size of a puppy. It snatched the meat and ran up the wall to a corner of the vaulted ceiling.

Chuckling Thea left some more meat in the corner below it and went to leave. Maybe she could tame it. She gave instructions that it wasn’t to be hurt and when she couldn't’ feed it they could just leave a plate on the floor in the corner.

Solas was waiting with a smile by a carriage out front.

“Come to escort me to work?” she asked.

“Every day actually.”

“Oh.” she blushed.

He helped her into the carriage and it slowly began to move. She looked at the pale blue sky and sighed.

“It’s always so nice here. Does the weather ever change?”

“No it’s controlled by magic.”

“Well that is sad. I have always enjoyed a good thunderstorm.” she smiled.

“I’ll keep that in mind. I will also return to pick you up this evening. Hopefully you are still here when i do.” He commented sadness in his eyes.

“I don’t know. I hope so too.” Thea stretched up to kiss his lips quickly. She ran into the library in embarrassment. Solas had a slight blush and a happy smile.

The shine from a statue caught Her in the face and Thea rolled over in her queen size bed. Her body was still sluggish so she stretched. in the living room Dorian was sitting in a chair looking into the either. She waved a hand in front of his face and he blinked.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t sleep well.” he admitted.

“Was something wrong?” she asked concerned.

“No it’s just. There is this strange ringing in my ears and a light hum. So faint that sometimes i can’t believe i’m actually hearing it.” Dorian rubbed his temple.

“Oh i completely forgot about that! I’m so sorry. I should have realized. What you’re hearing is background noise. It’s the the appliances and even the electricity in the walls.” Thea hadn’t even thought of how her world would affect them.

“It’s not your fault my dear. I’ll just feel better once we get back.” he sighed.

Thea nodded and headed into the kitchen. There really wasn’t anything to do to prepare them for their return trip. She made sure her clothes were clean and put them on. Her staff was polished and her pack completely packed. Bull was weirdly watching the news while Varric was cleaning Bianca. It seemed all so domestic to her. She thought that she would never see this world again and now she knew it was true. Once they left using the Alexius’ necklace she would never again see her best friend. She clutched solas’ talisman and sighed.

She decided that downloading every bit of music she owned to her i pod would be more productive. Even if she didn't use the tent, it had a solar charger so she could actually bring the music player. 

Night fell much too quickly and Kris arrived home. She had her car jam packed with a couple of microscopes, two computers a diesel generator, a Mas spec, a centrifuge, several monitors and more small items.

“I didn't think you'd be able to get the Mass spec!” Theas eyes sparkled.

“someone owed me a favor. Is this gonna be enough?” Kris asked while bull unloaded everything.

“it should be enough to get me started.”

It was a whirlwind after that. They had to get the gear onto two heavy duty off road pull wagons, and Theas full pack.

“Do we have to go back to the ally?” Thea asked when they exited the one car garage.

“No. we just need an open area.” Dorian replied.

The altus lead them down to the park where there was a nice large patch of grass. Kris pulled Thea close and hugged her tightly.

“Don’t cry. I’m not really dead. I have a strange new but old life remember?”

“I won’t cry. And just be careful please?” Kris let her best friend go.

“I will.” Thea smiled.

“Liar.” Kris said.

“I’m ready.” Dorian announced holding the amulet up to the moonlight..

Kris moved back to watch from a safe distance. Thea waved as a cloud of magic poured from the ammulate.

When it settled they were back in Redcliff castle surrounded by inquisition forces. Alexius fell to his knees in defeat.

“You’ll have to do better than that.” Dorian quipped.

“Surrender now. Release all claim to the rebel mages and come with us peacefully.” Thea demanded.

“Father please.” Felix had approached to beg his father.

“But you’ll die.” there was so much anguish in Alexius voice during that statement that it caught Thea off guard a little.

“If you go peacefully i will ask the inquisition for leniency. I would also like to speak with you felix before we leave.” she added.  
“I surrender.” Alexius held up his hands one of the scouts came with magic suppressing cuffs.

The main doors were thrown open by soldiers who filed in to line the pathway to the throne. Alister walked in alone and Thea hoped it was because he was dating the hero of Ferelden because she shipped them so hard together. It also meant that they wouldn’t have to choose between him and hawk at adamant.

“Before anyone gets yelled at lets solve he problem. Fiona we are here to ask you to join the inquisition as it’s allies. We need help with the breach and you need shelter. Its win win for everyone.” Thea said as the king stopped by them.

“I would take that offer grand enchanter, because you will find no help from ferelden thanks to this incident.” Alister scolded.

“We have no choice then. My people need shelter. We will join the inquisition.” she nodded.

“Well then i will leave your full relocation in the soldier's hands. We only need the able bodied mages for now. If the children and infirm could stay until the breach is closed we would be grateful; they were already evacuating the civilians from heaven after all. Just in case something goes wrong. You understand protecting the innocent is our most important objective.” Thea smiled and Alistair looked at her curious.

“I believe we haven’t met. I’m Alister.” he held out his had.

Thea took it but didn’t expect him to lift her hand to kiss it.

“I’m Thea.” She blushed slightly.

“The elvhen tomb woman that can see the future right?” he asked.

Thea was surprised only for a moment.

“Liliana wrote to you about me.” she stated.

“She did. Tell me. Will the breach successfully close?” he looked very concerned.

“The second attempt will succeed your highness.” she hoped her answer brought him some relief.

“That is very comforting. Anyway i will allow the children and infirm a few days to prepair and wait for the breach to be closed.”

“Thank you my lord. It is very generous of you.”

“Please call me Alister.” he smiled and she blushed again cursing his stupid good looks.

“It was a pleasure to meet you Alister but i have to get going. There is a breach to seal after all.” she nodded her head slightly and went to join the others. 

They decided to go get two wagons and began to head out of the castle. Felix was talking with his father and hugged him quickly before the soldiers took the magister away. Thea approached after telling her companions that she would catch up with them in a moment.

“Would you escort me to the gate?” she asked Felix.

“I would be delighted. What is it you wished to discuss with me?” Felix held out his arm for her like the gentleman he was raised to be.

“I am going to begin working on a cure for the blight. I was hoping you would stay awhile and provide me with some help and samples of course. I’m hoping they will allow your father to assist me since he is quite knowledgeable.” she explained.

They arrived in the market square much faster than she anticipated and he hadn’t replied yet. Dorian was loading her equipment and pack into the back of one of the wagons with the help of Bull. Varric was haggling over what looked like a cask of ale nearby. There was also some servants loading up Felix’s belongings into a carriage as well.

“Do you think you could find a cure?” He finally asked.

“I’m going to try. It’s going to take a lot of work and i may not be able to make it before you die, but i want to try.” Thea said.

“Then i will agree. Would you like me to accompany you back to haven?”

“No. stay with the soldiers escorting your father and the supplies Liliana has picked up.”

“I bid you farewell until our next meeting then.” He bowed politely and went to his carriage.

Thea felt exhausted. She went to Liliana who was signing some papers by the inquisition wagons.

“I have asked felix to stay and help me with a cure for the blight. I won’t be starting my research until after the breach is sealed however. The wagon over there has all the equipment i need so if you could please take good care of it i would be greatfull. The most important thing is to try and keep it from getting wet.”

“I will speak with the others about this and i will make sure your belongings are taken care of properly.” Liliana was looking at Thea like she was calculating what the elfs true motives were.

Thea sighed and left to find her horse and leave with her group. They would be riding ahead to make sure the mages had a safe road to travel. The mages would probably arrive in haven a day after they did.


	24. Sehanine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eluvians!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i lost this entire chapter and had to rewrite it. it was so frustrating.

They made camp early so they could get an early start the next day. Thea climbed into her bedroll and sighed. Her ass ached as well as her back and legs.

The aches melted away and when she rolled over the bed was much too comfy to be her bedroll. Thea opened her eyes and felt rested.

“Ok this is getting old.” she looked around the room in disgust. There was statues all around the room in gold and all wearing the same face. She would compare it to Orlesian design but the color pallet was much to dark with browns blacks and greens.

“I'm glad to see you are finally awake.” a voice made her turn to see a man step through a door. The opening disappeared as soon as he was through it.

He was dressed in all white and had almost translucent skin. His eyes were pale blue and his hair could rival fenris’. He looked like an albino.

“where am i and who are you?” Thea demanded.

“You are in my personal chambers in my labyrinth. I am Dirth’amen.” he approached slowly and Thea moved to the opposite side of the bed.

“why have you taken me? Solas will not be pleased.” she warned.

“You say I invoke his wrath instead of my mothers how telling. As for why. I want to know all your secrets and the secrets of the future.” he smiled.

“I will never tell you.” she growled.

This made the elf laugh.

“you will eventually. For now I must go.” he turned and walked through another wall.

Thea grumbled and got up. She began trying to find the door. She checked every wall runging her hands over every seam and crack, but she felt nothing.

Thea returned to the bed and sat down. She rested her head in her hands until she heard chittering. The baby spider from her room was standing a few feet away.

“well hello. Did you follow me?” she asked kneeling down by the edge of the bed.

The spider approached and seemed to wiggle with happiness.

“can you get me out of here?” she asked.

She chittered and turned around a few times before heading to the door. Thea followed and they stepped out into a stone hallway.

She followed the spider for awhile before sighing.

“I think I shall call you Sehanine. I can't keep calling you spider.” she announced.

Sehanine bobbed for a moment and continued on. When they reached the center there was a large eluvian.

“you are such a good spider Sehanine. I promise never to kill another one unless it attacks me.” Thea reached down and gently rubbed the hairs on its thorax.

Thea wondered if the passcode for the eluvians would work. She stepped up and touched the warm surface.

“Fen’Harel Enansal.” she whispered and the eluvian hummed to life. Sehanine went through first and Thea fallowed. They were inside the crossroads. Her guide seemed to know the way so she continued to follow the arachnid. The crossroads were deserted but she could hear the faint roar of a crowed. 

Thea looked around and saw that they were high up. Below them was a bustling highway of carts elves and pack animals. She decided to look at the path more closely. The plants were well kept and the path was clean. It was made with a mix of crystal and gold looking cobblestones. The eluvians were highly ornate with crests above them. Thea gasped noticing the one she stood under was that of a dragon and a sun. it was the same one she went through at Mythals home.

Sehanine stopped in front of an eluvian that was simpler from the rest. The crest was of a six eyed wolf. She picked up a thing string of web which was going through the glass of the eluvian.

“Double portions of meat for you my dear. I’m going to get you a bed and everything.” once more thea placed her hand on the surface of the eluvian and whispered the pass code.

It shut the moment she stepped through into Solas’ study. Thea relaxed and went to leave. However she stopped when she heard arguing.

“You can’t just run in. i’ve scouted out all of the laberythins outer walls and it has no weakness’. Tell him Felassan.” the unfamiliar voice spoke.

“Why are you even here. You didn’t care about her being mistreated for the last 500 years?” Solas asked.

“I admit to that. With the death of Neeri there is only her and i left from out litter. I am feeling protective.”

“Don’t call it that.” Felassan hissed.

Thea turned the corner and coughed to get there attention. The unknown voice turned out to be Abelas who was looking at her shocked. Felassan and Solas turned and the later ran to scoop her up. What was more shocking was Abelas with vibrant red hair. It was shaved on the sides and done in a french braid down the center.

Felassan was next crushing her to his chest.

“How did you get out?” Abelas asked the loaded question.

“Well Sehanine followed me. I’m guessing Dirthamins followers took me directly from here. She lead me home.”

“Sehanine?” Solas asked.

“Yes. she’s right here.” Thea patted her knee and the spider came out from behind one of the bookcases.”

“It’s the pie i baked for you!” Felassan started laughing.

“We will discuss this at a later time. Perhaps she needs rest?” Abelas announced.

“Right. I will escort you to your room if you wish?” Solas offered.

“I would actually like that.” Thea took his offered arm and let him lead her out of his study.

Sehanine followed her feet skittering across the polished floor.

“I am glad you are alright. No one was harmed during your kidnapping but it should never have happened. I apologize profusely.”

“It’s not your fault. You couldn’t have foreseen him being able to sneak in his followers.” she turned to him.

Solas wrapped his arms around her and kissed her. Thea moaned against his tongue. She pushed her hands into his hair to gently scratch at his scalp which drew out a high pitched whine from him. Solas tuned pushing her against a wall and lifting her up to pin her with his thigh. She felt a jolt of arousal at being manhandled by him. She whimpered when he pulled away.

“We can’t. it is not appropriate. As much as i want…” Solas cupped her cheek and Thea blushed.

Solas knelt in front of her.

“You are everything to me. My thoughts always turn to you and although you are not always here i find your presence comforting. Ma Vehenan. Would you bond with me?” he spoke quickly and with a shaky voice.

“I…”

Thea was shaken violently and opened her eyes. Dorian looked down on her and she grumbled.

“Couldn’t you wait a minute longer?” she sighed.

“Having a good one were you?” Dorian teased before leaving the tent.

Thea stretched her sore body and then dressed. She rolled and packed up her bag before breaking down her tent. It was nice not having to deal with ropes and canvas. Dorian had loved how warm it had stayed inside.

Thankfully they were only a few hours away from Haven. Thea wanted a soak in a tub and she needed to talk to Solas. 

When they reached Haven there wasn’t much fanfare. Solas was waiting by the stables Thea went to him and heeded him to follow. However she couldn’t wait and kissed him behind the cottages when no one was there.

They didn’t see the inquisitor see them and then walk away.

“You should go give your report. I will have a bath and dinner drawn for you.” Solas smiled.


	25. Ashes, Ashes....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haven Falls

After her report Thea had a bath and then ate. However she couldn't find Solas. He was a busy man though so she didn't worry.

Disappointment set in when 9th bell was rung after sunset, and he was still nowhere to be seen. 

A runner had delivered a message that tomorrow at mid morning they would all march to the temple. The mages would all be tired but agreed that they wanted the breach sealed immediately.

Thea double checked her pack and made sure everything she needed was there. The bag she had made for Solas was sitting on top. She hopped the wards she had put on it would work. Thea had practiced them only once before the events had started moving forward.

When the 10th bell rang she slipped out and headed for the trebuchets. She explored in a basic search pattern until she found where the hole had been covered up. One of the boards was loose so she pulled it away.

She held still as a patrol passed her. It would be hard to try and explain what she was doing. When they were well out of earshot Thea began on the next board. Using her flashlight and some rope she lowered the pack off to the side so when Jana and her fell they wouldn't land on it.

The boards were back only for a second when the patrol spotted her.

“what are you doing?” they drew their swords.

“Forget.” a young voice said and the two soldiers looked on in confusion. They turned around and headed back down the path.

“you know me?” the boy turned to look at her with wide eyes.

“Thank you Cole. Sorry I didn't get to say hello earlier.”

“You're welcome. You want to help. They were just scared.” he said.

“None the less I'm grateful. Could you help me get back to my cabin?” she asked.

“Yes. I like to help.” he offered his arm and he escorted Thea back.

“Thank you again. If you ever need anything just find me. Ok?” She smiled.

“You want to adopt me.” this made him chuckle.

“Yes. Do you have somewhere to stay tonight?” Thea asked.

“No. I don't sleep so I don't need one.” he replied.

“I know, but it's cold out. Almost everyone has gone to sleep so there is no one to help. You could sit in here and read some of the books if you like.” Thea stepped aside to show him the small stack she had left out.

“Thank you.” he walked in and stood by the fire.

Thea went to bed tired and a little bit afraid. There was still a chance Corypheus would still attack. Even though the civilians had been evacuated many soldiers would die.

The next morning Cole was gone. Solas was already helping to arrange the mages and templars. Cullen and Vivienne were there as well to keep both groups in line.

The number of mages was severely off and Thea frowned. She only counted 25 which was only a third of what she knew was supposed to be there. She turned and went to the war room where Cassandra and Jana were talking.

“There might be a slight problem.” she said.

“What?” Cassandra asked.

“There are definitely not enough mages here. I think we will be attacked.” she said.

“Did you have a vision?” Jana asked.

“No but.” before she continued Jana raised her hand.

“Then we have no problem. You’ll be staying here as well.” Jana pushed passed her and left.

Thea turned to watch her leave confused.

“She has been acting angry all morning.” Cassandra sighed.

“Maybe, she is just worried. Even though Lady Thea has said the breach will close there will still be some doubt until it is done.” Josephine offered.

“Just be careful please?” Thea asked

“We will.” Cassandra nodded and followed the Herald out.

Thea went to watch them leave. She was angry about Jana writing her off like that. When the last of the horde were through the gates, Thea went to pack up her leftover books. 

It was late afternoon when the breech closed. She hadn't expected it to be so loud. It sounded like thunder was crashing right overhead.

Every scout and soldier in Haven cheered. Thea did it silently while hoping that her gut was wrong. In the game corypheus attacked at the end of sunset. That would be about 2 or more hours after everyone returned.

Jana and the inner circle were the first to return. Then a flood of mages and templars who all looked too happy. Thea hoped this would pave the way for peace.

Solas was only able to stop briefly. He left with a kiss to her forehead and a wink. They had one last meeting before the festivities.

Thea slipped out of the main gate to wait. Her gut was still saying something wasn't right. The sun was setting quickly now when the first sign of the army came over the top of the mountain.

The warning bells began to ring and Thea quickly jumped into the chest off to the side. It was in the perfect spot.

Battle noise came and went in waves until her hiding place jolted from the dragon. She heard corypheus start his monologue and got ready. This was maybe her stupidest idea ever. More so than when she had tried to be a rebellious teenager and sneak out of the house; only to fall and break her leg. She lifted the lid to see said magister only a few feet away. Thea held in the gag at the stench.

He was holding Jana up and had the orb out. She waited until he threw her at the trebuchet. Thea jumped out and used Solas gift bag to grab the orb out of his hand while she Fade stepped towards Jana.

“Run!” she yelled as she kicked the lever to send the bolder towards the mountain. Jana scrambled up and after Thea too shocked to really do anything but follow.

The boards gave away from their combined weight. They landed hard even with the soft snow. Thea rolled onto her hands and knees trying to regain her breath. Jana was coughing and groaned.

“That was fucking horrible.” Jana hissed.

“Yeah. Want a potion?” Thea finally stood and went to her pack.

“I don’t want your help.” Jana said.

“Why are you mad at me? It’s not like a snogged your boyfriend.” Thea snapped back.

Jana looked away blushing a little and Thea’s eyes went wide.

“Oh.” She realized what was really happening.


	26. Long walks in the snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they survived the fall. now they need to find their peeps

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so short after not updating for awhile. i haven't been motivated to write much but i believe i am over that now and have started writing more.

“You’re jealous.” Thea accused.

“how could I not be! He’s handsome and smart. A bit annoying about his love of the fade but I could learn to ignore that.” said Jana.

Thea sighed. She walked over and handed the health potion over anyway.

“Look. i’m sorry if you feel that i have stolen him from you or something. Right now i’m more concerned with getting back to the others alive. Why don’t we put this on hold until then, or we can sit here and talk about it now. There seems to be some scrap wood i could start a fire for us.” said thea.

The chill was already setting in both women beginning to shiver to stay warm.

“I wouldn’t mind catching up with them. I can be rational. Why don’t we talk and walk as far as we can?” Jana countered.

“Sure. Here put this on.” Thea handed over a down jacket that was thick and warm. She quickly put hers own and sighed as her torso was immediately insulated. Next she put on a pair of snow boots. They felt weird on her feet since thea was now used to walking with nothing but footwraps. However she didn’t want to expend the energy it would take to protect her unwrapped feet.

“You look ridiculous.” Jana snorted. She looked at the jacket she was holding with a frown.

“But i’m warm.” Thea said.

“Good point.” 

When they jackets were securely on thea slung her pack on and they headed out. For a while they walked with a tense silence. It wasn’t broken until after they ran into their first demon.

“I know you didn’t steal him from me. In all honesty i’ve only talked to him about half a dozen times before we found you in that temple. I think maybe i’m more jealous about what you have with him. I saw the way he looks at you. From the moment we found you in that chamber he has looked at you the same. I thought at first it was just because you were supposedly from arlathan. It turns out it was more than just knowledge he wanted.” 

Jana offered her hand when they reached a steep embankment. Thea took the help to be pulled up it. The opening was ahead and they both sighed with relief. Thea had them stop again and put on the snowshoes Kris had bought for this very reason. 

“You warned me that this would happen and I got cocky. I let my feelings get the better of me. I don't even know why I feel this way.” Jana sighed.

“Maybe it has something to do with the envy demon you went up against. it could have prayed on your emotions and drew out the ones you would normally process and let go of.” Thea suggested

“Maybe.” Jana said.

The blizzard picked up blowing ice and snow at them as they traveled. Thea tied their wrists together so they wouldn’t wander apart. They had to get very close and yell just to hear each other.

When they found the first campsite Jana was slowing down. 

“Come on. We can take shelter in the trees for a little bit.” Thea yelled pointing to the small grouping of threes. Jana nodded and they headed there. The wind wasn’t so bag and not having to fight to stay upright was already helping with their fatigue.

Thea offered some food and water so they could both refuel. They still had quite a way to go before reaching the next camp and eventually the whole group. Solas was probably beyond angry with her.

“I’ve never been this cold or tired in my life. Deshana is going to get an eyeful when i send her my next update.” Jana groaned.

“Comes with the territory of saving the world. Hero’s can't have it easy or comfortable when defeating deranged demons with grandeur of being a god. I’m sure Deshana will just be happy to hear from you. Especially when rumors of what happened reach her.” Thea said.

“We should get going then. I want to get to them as quickly as possible. “ Jana put her hood and face mask back up. Thea did the same and they headed out into the blizzard.

When they reached the second camp the coles were still warm but Thea and Jana weren’t. The temperature had dropped lower and both shivered despite the layers of clothes. Magic was probably only keeping frost bite away at this point and both were growing empty of mana. The wind was howling so loudly that they had given up speaking hours ago.

Jana had stopped and thea was currently trying to pull her forward. A loud howl made Thea turn and see the pack of wolves. It was surprising to hear something other than the ring of the wind in her ears. The wolves seemed to be waiting for a response of some kind. Thea pulled on Jana harder and they began to move again. This seemed to be what they wanted and disappeared back into the gray of the storm.

She didn’t know how long it had been when they reached the edge of the pass. Thea couldn’t move anymore and fell to her knees breathing hard like she had just run a marathon. Jana continued forward as far as their teather would allow before doing the same. They could see the smoke of fires and heard a scout shouting for help.

Thea gave in and collapsed forward knowing that they would be rescued shortly.


	27. i have GOT! to stop dying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thea takes a trip into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took soooooooooooooo long. over a year. all i can do is apologize and try to do better. my schedual has thankfully calmed down so it will allow me to have more free time to write. also i have no beta so if you see errors comment me please!!!???

Thea opened her eyes expecting a tent and cold weather. Instead she was in her room at Solas estate. It was still dark out but moonlight was coming through her window enough to illuminate the room. Something shiny caught her eye and she saw Sehanine in her corner attaching shiny objects to her web. In the center was a large burrow.

The air called to Thea so she got up and went to her balcony. It felt like a summer breeze, not too hot and not too cold. She was looking out over a garden filled with topiary and flowers.

Sehanine chittering got her attention and the arachnid was by the larger glass door. She was holding a pouch. Thea knelt and Sehanine approached. She set the bag down and pushed it against Theas knees.

“you want me to have this?” She asked and the spider bounced in response. The draw string purse was made of spider silk that was pearlescent. Inside were crystals and broken gems. There was even a tiny spoon. 

“they are all very pretty. Thank you.” Thea gave the fur on Sehanine back a pet before the arachnid ran off.

For a while she sat out looking at the stars. When the first rays of light appeared over the edge of the city Thea went to dress. The halls were still quiet, save for a few servants that were already up. Some would give her a quick nod along with a smile, but most avoided her.

Abelas materialized like a ninja from the shadows.

“I see you are with us today.”

“it would seem so. How have you been?” she asked.

“I have been doing well. Mythal has ordered me to guard you while you travel; here as well as when you’re in the fade. Not much has happened since your escape of Jun.” Abelas stayed close as they walked.

“I'm glad to hear there wasn't retaliation.” Thea smiled in relief.

They exchanged pleasantries for awhile until a maid approached. She stopped a few feet away her head bowed.

“Sir. Solas wishes to see you in the garden Miss.” She stammered a little as she addressed them both.

“Thank you. I will go there now.” Thea said.

Abelas showed her the way to the massive garden. Solas was sitting at a lounge area with a book. He looked up and smiled as they approached. When they got close he stood.

Thea went in for a hug with her own smile.

“Welcome back.” Solas said.

“Thank you. Now what does bonding entail?” she asked.

She could tell the question caught him off guard but he quickly smiled.

“Well it would start out with us announcing our intention to bond. Then there would be a lengthy engagement in which I would court you thoroughly. That would be followed by a long marriage to see if we are indeed compatible for bonding. First and foremost I would have to petition Mythal with my intentions to convince her to free you from slavery.” He said.

“I would also like to wait for your answer after you have been freed if you wouldn't mind? I was so caught up last time that I asked you before hand. I want you to decide with no one influencing your decision.”

Thea could understand that. Right now her motivations could be purely using solas for freedom. Or worse as a spy for another evenarus; even though Mythal didn't seem the type. 

“I would gladly wait to give you my answer. When are you planning to start the petition process?” Thea turned to sit on one of the other lounges so the others followed suit.

“I already have the day after I asked you. It's been nearly a decade so I am just waiting for her response.”

Thea knew ancient elves lived long but was not expecting it to have been so long since she had been there.

“how long have we known each other?” she asked for clarification.

“in the library the first time? That was roughly 3 centuries ago. I know for you it has been only a short time. Which is why I am asking for a long engagement.” 

“oh. That is quite a long time.” She wondered how lonely Solas had been between her visits. 

Abelas cleared his throat to gain their attention.

“Mythal wishes for us to join her at her home.” He said.

“Good. May i?” Solas stood and held out his hand to Thea. She chuckled and accepted his help up. 

The eluvian was already active when they reached Solas’ study. they stepped through into Mythals parlor where a slave was waiting to escort them. 

Mythal stood speaking with a small group of women just inside her own garden. They all turned when the door was opened.

“Welcome. Thea these ladies will take you to go get changed. Solas I will speak with you while we wait.” she ordered and Thea was whisked away. 

She relaxed when she saw that Solas didn't seem worried at all about it. She was lead through the halls to a guest room. The slaves didn't speak to her, but she noticed the look of pity in their eyes. Thea knew that they had been conditioned to think they were lucky to be Mythals slaves, so she pitted them right back.

They took her purse and began stripping her. This always made Thea uncomfortable. To be dressed like she was a child. The group around her seemed to grow larger as they switched from clothes to her hair.

When they finally parted she was dragged in front of a mirror. Her stomach dropped at the white dress. The crown was also the same one she had woken up with. The slaves around her seemed to notice her distress.

“Please take me back now?” She looked away from her reflection realizing that she would never see Arlathan again outside of the fade. She made sure to grab her purse on the way out.

Mythal was waiting for her next to her eluvian. Thea bowed with the other slaves knowing it was probably expected of her.

“lift yourself. We are heading to my temple. You may take my hand.” Mythal smiled as Thea obeyed.

They stepped into the room where the well of sorrows would one day reside. It was probably already inside someone at the moment. They went in farther and eventually came out under a huge tree. Beneath it was a large pond.

Solas and Abelas were already there speaking. Mythal had her stand between the two and walked further to stand on a stone dais by the water. On top was a very familiar sun emblem.

“Thank you for coming. Today we are here for a celebration. My dear friend Solas has petitioned for Thea here, to be released from my services as a free woman. I am happy to grant this request. Thea do you wish to be free?” Mythal spoke.

“Yes.” said Thea.

“Then approach me so i may remove your Vallislean.” Mythal held out her hand in invitation.

Thea took only a single step when the spear hit her side. To her credit she didn’t scream. Solas caught her as she fell to her knees.

When she was on her back she saw Andruil smirking from the roof of the temple. The Evenarus shrieked when a large black creature latched onto her neck. The two disappeared over the opposite side.

“Vehenan?” Solas looked panicked trying to heal her.

Mythal had joined him adding her own power to no avail.

“It will not work my friend. It was Andruils spear.”

Thea grabbed Solas hand to pull it to her lips.

“It’s alright Ma’Lath. I’ll see you in the future. Just don’t kill Felesan. No matter what. Promise me?” she squeezed his hand during a flare of pain.

“I Promise.” he nodded.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t want to leave you but i couldn’t risk altering when this would happen to me. One more promise though. Don’t give your orb to Corepheus.” she knew that it was stupid to try and alter the future but it was the human part of her that made her stubborn.

Solas nodded unable to speak. He kissed her forehead and Thea smiled letting go of reality to slip into the fade.


	28. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> someone goes Missing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is another chapter since i've been gone for so long. also if you find errors please comment so i can fix them.

Solas worked until he was out of mana. So did Fiona, and one other healer. They had worked through the morning and well into the day to make sure that Jana lived.

“The rest is up the the Herald.”

“Thank you Solas. If there is anything you need.” Cullen looked haggered.

“where did they take Thea?” He asked.

“I'm sorry. She wasn't breathing and her heart wasn't beating. They put her with the other casualties.” Fiona sighed.

“you fools!” Solas quickly went around the side of the tent. The bodies were currently just stacked like logs. 

“What are you doing?” Cullen had followed him.

“Thea is missing.” Solas growled

“You heard Fiona she is dead.” Cullen said.

“She isn’t dead. She was in uthenera; like when we first found her, and now she is missing!” he yelled showing the commander where there was strange tracks and a missing body.

“I heard something was wrong?” Varric arrived having heard solas yelling.

“Thea has been taken. I’m heading out to go find her.” Solas went to follow the trail, but was stopped by Cullen.

“Wait. take some supplies and two volunteers. If something or someone is stealing bodies or people we have a problem.” he suggested.

“I’ll go with you. Just let me go get Tiny and we’ll be all set.” Varric said.

Solas waited impatiently after getting his own pack. Every moment was agony; He was on the verge of leaving when Varric, Dorian and The iron bull showed up.

The blizzard had stopped, the trail still clearly visible. The worry on Solas’ face must have kept everyone quiet. When the sun was starting to fall the trial ended.

“It can’t have just disappeared. Everyone spread out and look around.” Varric said.

Solas was already walking a little further up the mountain trail towards skyhold actually. He stopped to look at the mountainside. The sudden silence had his senses on high and he turned to see his companions missing. Before he could react a sharp pain sprouted in his skull and his world went dark.

“Solas wake up.” Dorians voice was calling him from the fade.

His head hurt and he found his arms were bound to his side when he tried to reach for the ache. They were in a cavern that was dimly lit by a single small fire far below them. There was an enormous spider across the room from solas. The giant arachnid was sticking The Iron Bull to the wall. He could burn through his bindings and survive the fall, but even his magic wouldn’t keep him from suspicion from Dorian. He would know the feat was impossible.

When it was satisfied the spider moved down to the floor. Running across the cave was a hammock with Thea inside.

“Why did it take us? For food? I’m too pretty to be eaten by a Giant Spider.” Dorian hissed.  
For a moment Solas just watched as the spider grew closer to Thea. Panic set in and he yelled.

“Don’t touch her!”

This seemed to wake up Varric and Bull. Both began cursing. The spider ignored them to adjust the covers over Thea. then it tended to the small fire. Its tasks done the creature crawled under the hammock and went to sleep.

“Does anyone know how long we’ve been out?” Varric asked.

“If i had to guess only a few hours.” Bull said.

It was too dark to really see anything so they took turns sleeping. Morning light gave them a chance to look for ways down. 

Everyone stilled when the spider woke up. It crawled out and moved the covers from Thea. It looked confused when she didn’t wake up. It gently nudged the makeshift bed, but that had no effect.

“It seems distressed.” Dorian pointed out the obvious.

With a jump the spider crawled up the wall right to solas. Reactively he threw up a barrier around everyone. He was pulled from the wall cocoon and all, the spider lowered him to the ground. Before he could burn through the spider silk the creature cut it off. It returned to Thea and waited.

Confused solas stood up and approached. It waved one of it’s legs over Thea and then pointed at solas.

Not wanting to waste an opportunity Solas looked her over to make sure she was indeed alright. Besides physical exhaustion, and mana exhaustion; there really wasn’t anything wrong with her.

“She needs care.” He said. 

Solas held his breath as the spider moved away. It retrieved something and laid it next to Thea. it then gently touched Thea’s hand. After a moment it backed away again to climb up to lower the others. It climbed further up and out through an opening in the roof.

“This is why i don’t like being underground. The craziest shit always happens!” Varric complained until Solas cut him free.

“Our weapons are over here.” Bull had collected his axe while Dorian had grabbed his staff.

“Are you sure she is alright?” Dorian was looking down at her.  
“Yes. we can use the Hammock to carry her back to camp. If you wouldn’t mind Bull?” Solas was tucking the silk blanket around his unconscious vehennan.

“Sure thing. I’ll hold it up while you cut.” Bull lifted her and let them tie the makeshift sling.

“Solas you can lead us back. Sparkler and I will cover the back.” Varric said.

With the sun up they were back at camp in half the time. 

Cullen and the Herald showed up just as they got Thea into a cot.

A surge of magic energy had Cullen raising an arm protectively in front of Jana while also reaching for his sword.

“Andruil! That Fucking Bitch. I’ll kill her if i ever, see her again.” Thea gasped and immediately began to shiver.

Jana pushed passed Cullen to reach her.

“I’m so sorry. I’m also glad you are ok.” Jana smiled.

“Iittt….wwaassss….nnnnooothhing.” She found it difficult to speak because of the shivering.

“I can use runes to slowly raise her body temperature. She needs rest though.” Solas was glaring at Cullen who finally removed his hand from his sword.

He cast the runes over the blankets and Thea smiled closing her eyes.

“Go ahead and sleep properly Vehennan.” He bent down and kissed her forehead.


	29. coming clean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> solas tells his story.

It took them three days to reach SkyHold. Thea was only awake long enough to take care of herself. Solas was there to assist her when he wasn’t guiding the Herald.

The day after they arrived Thea snuck out of her room. Solas insisted she still rest but she was feeling much better. Anyway she had a gift to give him.

With her bag in hand Thea went to in search of her wolf. He wasn’t in the rotunda yet so she went to sit in the garden for some sun. the weather was under the same spell as Arlethan but to a much lesser extent.

Solas found Thea just after he had tried to bring her lunch.

“What have you been up to Vehennan?” He joined her on the little bench.

“Just relaxing. I thought it would be best to wait for you than to try and look for you. I didn’t want to exhaust myself.” She peeked one eye open to see his frown.

“You’re cute when you furrow your brow like that. I just needed to get some air. Resting too much can do harm too.” she said.

“Anyway i have a present for you, as well as an answer.”

The chantry mothers seemed to be ignoring them so Thea turned to face solas more directly.

“A long time ago in a world that no longer exists, a young and rebellious man asked me to be his bondmate. He asked me to wait until i was free of slavery to give my answer. Since i am free my answer is yes. You may begin courting me.” She started out strong but Thea knew her face was already bright red at the end.

There wasn’t much thinking after solas kissed her. Their auras brushing against one another. When they separated both began to chuckle.

“I am sorry to say i don’t have a courting gift for you yet.” Solas lifted on of Theas hands to his lips.

“That's ok. I have one for you for now.” Thea pulled the bag into her lap from the ground.

Solas looked curious about it.

“Open it. Just promise me we’ll talk about your plans for the viel and that you will stay to help the inquisition.”

“Of course i will.” Solas wasn’t expecting what was inside. The bag fell away as he pulled out his Foci. it’s magic hummed at his touch.

“How? I can never repay you for this MaLath.” Solas stoond as the inquisitor and several guards rushed into the small garden.

Thea gasped when she was pulled up by solas. The orb was left floating in the air so he could kiss her again. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders as the rush of magic made her dizzy. When they parted she looked into Solas eyes which were glowing green.

“What’s happening?”

“I’m giving you half of my power. As a courting gift, we will become equals.” His voice was laced with power which made her shiver.

Debris around them began pulling from the overgrown plants and returning to where they had been originally. The grass and flowers sprung back to life.

After only a few moments the orb fell and the magic subsided. For a brath Thea felt light headed when Solas set her down. He was once more the hight she remembered. His tunic was also skin tight now. HIs familiar Auburn curls laid over his now even broader shoulders. The smile reached all the way to his eyes and took her breath away.

“What is going on?” Jana yelled more than asked.

“Inquisitor. Maybe we should take this somewhere more private? I really don’t wish to fight.” Solas said.

Jana looked uncomfortable.

“It’s ok He’s a good one.” Thea reassured the inquisitor.

“Fine. To the War room then. You go get Leliana and Cullen.” Jana pointed to one of the guards and he ran off.

Thea held Solas’ hand the entire way to the war room. For the first time she could breath easier; like the head pressure she didn’t even realize it was happening until it had stopped. Guards were reassuring people that nothing had happened and that they should return to their duties.

Josephine was in her office when they passed through it. She looked shocked at Solas’ sudden changes. She followed them into the war room.

Liliana arrived first looking angry and Cullen came next.

“Now explain what i just saw.” Jana ordered.

“It’s really a long story and i don’t wish to recount it more than once. Perhaps you should call in the other members of your inner circle. If i am to fight by them they will need to know.” Solas suggested.

“Josephine have some runners get everyone.” Jana nodded.

“Yes inquisitor.” Josie peeked out of the war room door to have her assistant give the orders.  
A tense silence settled in the room so Thea looked at the map. One by one they showed up to the awkward quiet confused. Blackwall and Cassandra were the last ones to arrive.

“Now. What is going on?” Jana crossed her arms defensively.

“You should start when we met and why.” Thea suggested still holding his hand. He nodded and stepped closer to the table.

“As most of you know, i claim to be neither Dalish or city elf. In truth that is because I am Elvhen like Thea, only older.” There were varying reactions but all remained quiet.

“I was considered a noble and was quickly working my way up the courtly ladder. Knowing my strong views against slavery Mythal approached me for help. That is when i met Thea..” Solas began his long tale still a little anxious. There was no telling how they would react.

Surprisingly no one interrupted him, so Solas was done quite quickly. There was once again tense silence as all the information was setting in.

“Wait. so that village up north you told us about. The one that was little more than a remnant?” Leliana asked.

“Was indeed where i was born.” He nodded.

“Thea have you known all along?” Jana asked.

“No. When i first woke up i had never seen him before. But then on top of the visions i kept having even stranger memories. Ones i could control. At least i thought they were memories. I now think that somehow i was living botht the past and the present at the same time.” Thea explained.

“I’m gonna go get Knackered.” Sara left without cursing or making fun of either of them.

“So how did Corypheus get your orb?” Leliana asked the loaded question.

“He stole it. I expressed to my fellow rebellion generals that i wanted to wait and see this world before making any judgments. While i slept a few of them decided that this world was more terrible than the bloodsoaked era of the evenarus. When i awoke they told me they had already planted the knowledge of its existence in the creatures path. It was already gone. I chased him down to his base but he kept moving. I expected him to try and open which would have destroyed him and his order. By the time i realized he was headed to the temple of sacred ashes i was too far behind to stop him.” Solas said.

“Why didn’t you warn us?” Cassandra slammed her hands down on the table and glared at him.  
“Would you have even heeded a warning?” Solas asked.

“No. it wouldn’t have been taken seriously.” Leliana sighed.

“And the ones who did it?” Cassandra asked.

“Dead.”

“I need some time to think about this. I think we all might actually need to. You can return to your rooms.” Jana seemed shaken.

“If you need either of us just send someone.” Thea said and followed Solas out of the war room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i rushed this one kind of so i am sorry. however i hope you like it.


End file.
